78 Sakura y los Dioses
by Heich-Ess
Summary: En esta ocasión, Sakura ha sido llevada a un mundo habitado por Dioses en el que se enfrentará a varios peligros para salvar a Kei, su mejor amiga, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. El tiempo es poco y Sakura debe darse prisa antes de que sea muy tarde.
1. Hermes

_Waazzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!_

_Pues he aquí el nuevo proyecto en el que me vi involucrado luego de que andaba bien al pedo hahahahahaha Entonces, me fui a dar una vuelta por "Retos a la Carta" y hacía ya mucho tiempo que no escribía nada allí, así que le dije a Mely: "Che, escogéte una tabla y la hago" y que escoge la de los Dioses Olímpicos. Aaahh!! Me la puso difícil, al principio no se me ocurría nada, pero puego la Musa vino, en una visita expres y me dio la idea. Así la desarrollé y ojalá les guste. La historia consta de once capítulos y cada uno de ellos versará de un dios diferente._

_Enjoy._

_**Disclaimer: **Sakura Kasugano es propiedad de Capcom y es mía en fantasías. La utilizo en esta historia sin fines de lucro y con el debido respeto._

* * *

**Sakura y los Dioses**

Capítulo Primero

(_Hermes_)

La tierra se abrió.

Y el cielo también.

El mundo permaneció dividido delante de Sakura. Ella se quedó petrificada. Recordaba haber escuchado de fallas en algunos puntos del mundo, donde las placas tectónicas se conectaban unas con otras. También había escuchado de los agujeros en la capa de ozono, pero aquello delante de ella no era ni lo uno ni lo otro.

El espacio entre las mitades del mundo era de más o menos tres metros. La arena cerca del abismo, aparecido por obra de alguna divinidad aburrida y enferma, no caía por el borde, se mantenía al igual que el mar a la izquierda Sakura. Las olas espumosas seguían llegando a la playa, empapando los pies de quienes se atrevían a caminar cerca del mar.

Sakura miró hacia el cielo azul. Su mirada acompañó a una gaviota que planeaba en la corriente de aire desde el este, dirigiéndose hacia la franja que había partido en dos al cielo. Sakura quiso gritarle para que se detuviera, para que diera la vuelta y no fuera absorbida por el agujero en el mundo.

No lo hizo, no pudo hacerlo. Su cerebro estaba demasiado ocupado intentando no volverse loco por la impresión del mundo dividido.

La gaviota llegó a la franja del cielo y desapareció, apareciendo de inmediato al otro lado, como si la franja no estuviera ahí.

Hasta ese momento, Sakura se percató de que nadie más en la playa había notado la división del mundo, sólo ella.

¿Qué significaba eso?

Tal vez estaba demasiado ebria y estaba alucinando.

No, claro que no. No había tomado alcohol en por lo menos seis meses.

Estaba volviéndose loca entonces. Los golpes de las peleas pasadas le habían provocado, al fin, un daño cerebral irreparable.

Pero hacía mucho que no peleaba. Desde que había ingresado a la universidad toda la emoción de las peleas y las causas justas, se habían terminado.

Pero entonces, ¿qué era?

"_Ven, Sakura._"

¿Podría ser que estuviera dormida?

"_Sakura. Ven, Sakura._"

Tal vez fuera eso. Se había quedado dormida, vencida por el cansancio en medio de su búsqueda y ahora estaba soñando con la Franja. El sol debería estarla cocinando y eso explicaría el zumbido en su cabeza. ¿La voz que la llamaba? Alguien que intentaba despertarla.

"_Ven, Sakura._"

Eran palabras muy extrañas para intentar despertarla. Aun así, Sakura no podía despertar. Estaba demasiado cansada y preocupada para querer o intentar despertarse.

Sin embargo, todo parecía muy real. Sentía el viento pegándole la ropa al cuerpo y alborotando sus cabellos cortos. La Franja, a pesar de ser algo imposible, tenía algo de real que le provocaba escalofríos.

"_Ven ya, Sakura._"

Oponiéndose a la voz de su razón, la cual chillaba dentro de su cabeza para que se alejara de allí, Sakura caminó hacia la Franja. Estaba segura de que le pasaría lo mismo que a la gaviota.

A un paso de introducirse en la Franja, dudó por una milésima de segundo. Su razón gritó enloquecida. Sakura no se detuvo y cayó hacia el cielo.

Viajó por un túnel lleno de olores nuevos, todos ellos desconocidos y exquisitos; dulces, agrios y salados como el mar. Su boca se llenó de todos ellos y los ojos le indicaban que los colores que miraba tendrían texturas fascinantes. La piel probó un sinfín de colores brillantes y oscuros, colores que atravesaban su cuerpo con una calidez y una frialdad indescriptible. Su cerebro fue bombardeado por todos estos impulsos sin sentido y no lo soportó.

Sakura se desmayó.

Cuando despertó, era de noche. Estaba recostada en la suave frescura de un césped como de seda. Tan delicado como los pétalos de una rosa. Se incorporó un poco, mirando alrededor. La cabeza le dolía y su vista era borrosa, con el tiempo se ajustaría. Estaba en un claro que brillaba por el rocío bañado de plateada luz de luna, una luna enorme que no tenía mares oscuros y cráteres con forma de conejo. Era una luna que casi no tenía cicatrices del impacto de meteoritos en su rostro pálido. Alrededor de la luna, por todo el cielo, había estrellas muy brillantes; azules, rojas, amarillas y blancas. Sakura no pudo reconocer ninguna de las constelaciones. Ni siquiera a Orión, que era la más fácil de localizar.

Se puso de pie, mirando alrededor. Los árboles que rodeaban el claro también eran desconocidos para ella. Lo único que se le hacía familiar era la oscuridad del cosmos y los dientes de león esparcidos por el claro que se mecían con la brisa.

- No te asustes -le dijo una voz tranquila y suave que llegó desde todas partes. Sakura sintió que las piernas le temblaron al escucharla. Era una voz… fascinante, hermosa. Divina-. En este lugar estás a salvo.

- ¿Quién eres? -preguntó Sakura mirando a todas partes-. ¡Muéstrate!

Como respuesta, la brisa se detuvo. Los dientes de león apuntaron hacia las estrellas y el silencio provocó un zumbido en los oídos de Sakura. Escuchó pasos detrás de ella. Se giró levantando los puños, lista y dispuesta a pelear de nuevo.

- Cálmate -le dijo el hombre. Calzaba guaraches y llevaba un pantalón de algodón blanco. En la mano derecha llevaba un largo bastón y en la izquierda una cantimplora. Tenía el musculoso torso desnudo y su cabeza era protegida por un sombrero de paja. Cuando Sakura le miró el rostro, se supo enamorada de él. Su corazón, junto con su razón, había sido arrebatado por las facciones suaves y hermosas de aquel hombre que se presentaba ante ella como una visión de un paraíso que ella no merecía-. No voy a hacerte daño y no es a mí a quien buscas.

Sakura bajó los brazos. La belleza de aquel hombre la había dejado completamente desprotegida.

- ¿Quién eres? -volvió a preguntarle, intentando recuperarse y mantenerse alerta. No lo consiguió, al menos no del todo.

- Yo soy Hermes -dijo el hombre abriendo los brazos como si quisiera que Sakura corriera hacia él para abrazarlo-. Dios de las fronteras.

- ¡Claro! -dijo Sakura, intentando no lanzarse contra él para amarlo en medio de aquel claro. Logró contenerse y recuperar un poco de su sentido común. Se cruzó de brazos y colocó el peso del cuerpo sobre un pie-. Y yo soy la virgen María.

- No, tú eres Sakura Kasugano.

- ¿Quién te lo dijo?

- No necesito de nadie para saber las cosas. Soy un dios.

- Claro, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió? -dijo Sakura dándose una palmada en la frente-. Si eres un dios, entonces…

- Kei -interrumpió Hermes con voz tranquila-. Cuando te traje aquí, estabas buscando a tu amiga Kei.

Sakura se puso tensa. A lo mejor el tipo no era un dios, pero sabía de Kei y con eso se había ganado toda su atención.

- ¿Sabes dónde está? -preguntó.

- Por supuesto que lo sé.

- Dime.

- No puedo hacerlo, te he ayudado demasiado al traerte aquí. No quiero meterme en problemas.

Sakura lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

- No comprendo. ¿Por qué me ayudaste entonces?

- Nosotros los dioses somos inmortales hasta cierto punto -explicó Hermes-. Lo único que necesitamos es que alguien tenga fe en nosotros. Si nuestros nombres son olvidados, entonces morimos.

Sakura guardó silencio, razonando las palabras de Hermes. "No fe, no dios", lo resumía todo.

- Entonces -dijo Sakura-. Me ayudaste a llegar aquí… ¿para no morir?

- Exacto. -replicó Hermes sonriendo. Al verlo, Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás sin darse cuenta. La sonrisa del dios la cautivó por completo y supo que ahora ya podía morir en paz. Nada le hacía falta.

- ¿Qué lugar es este? -preguntó Sakura luchando consigo misma para apartar la mirada de la radiante sonrisa de Hermes.

- Es un lugar sagrado -dijo Hermes-. Es en este mundo donde los dioses vivimos.

- ¿Moriré por estar aquí?

- Tal vez.

Sakura se estremeció. Hermes no era de los que se andan con rodeos, ¿eh?

- ¿Cómo voy a encontrar a Kei? -preguntó mirando alrededor.

- Busca a Prometeo. Al parecer no entiende la lección por más que sea castigado y tal vez te ayude.

- ¿Dónde está?

- En el Inframundo -respondió Hermes. Sakura sintió un temblor recorriéndole todo el cuerpo-. Ve hacia el sur -indicó Hermes señalando con su bastón-. Debes tener mucho cuidado, no todos los dioses son tan bondadosos con los humanos.

- Bueno, muchas gracias. -dijo Sakura emprendiendo el camino hacia el sur.

- Espera -la llamó Hermes, acercándose a ella-. Llévate esto -le dijo extendiéndole la cantimplora. Sakura la tomó dándole las gracias-. Ve con cuidado. -le advirtió otra vez.

- Claro que sí -sonrió Sakura-. Ahora ya tengo un dios que me acompaña. -le dijo guiñándole un ojo y echó a correr.

Hermes la vio partir con una sonrisa en los labios, sintiendo que ahora ya podía morir en paz.

* * *

_1743hrs  
28/12/09_

_**Dedicado especialmente a mi Maldita Zely**  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	2. Poseidón

_Waazzaaaaaaaaa!!_

_Pues hoy no tengo mucho que hacer y sigo con la euforia de un concurso que gané el día de ayer... bueno, ayer me dijeron que gané. Y se siente muy chido!! Ahh!! sigo de fiesta, sí que sí. Alabado sea el Niño elefante y a... lo demás._

_Disclaimer. Sakura Kasugano me pertenece en fantasías y mis sueños hahaha, de ahí en fuera, es de Capcom y escribo este relato sin fines de lucro.  
Por otro lado, _**Ariel Lizaldi**_© sí me pertenece y no pueden utilizarla a menos de que yo lo autorice por escrito._

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Sakura y los Dioses**

Capítulo Segundo

(_Poseidón_)

La cantimplora vacía atada a su cintura golpeaba su pierna al caminar. El bosque por el que andaba, era un lugar demasiado silencioso. A lo largo de su camino desde el claro lleno de dientes de león en el que había hablado con Hermes, de eso hacía ya unas cuatro horas, Sakura había escuchado el ulular de por lo menos cinco búhos de diferentes especies. También escuchó el batir de alas de dos aves enormes que pasaron más allá de las copas de los árboles. En ambas ocasiones se había ocultado entre los arbustos, temerosa de que las aves la tomaran como alimento.

La luz de la luna no llegaba hasta el suelo, ésta era bloqueada por todas las hojas y ramas de los árboles. Sólo en algunos puntos, un valiente rayo lograba atravesar la maraña de vegetación y llegaba hasta la fina tierra del suelo. En uno de esos, Sakura descubrió un sendero muy angosto, casi fantasmal en medio de las hierbas. No sabía si este la llevaría hacia el sur, pero era mejor caminar por el sendero a seguir brincando raíces salidas y ramas derribadas. Los pies comenzaban a dolerle.

Largo rato después, escuchó el suave murmullo de un río un poco más adelante. Se detuvo para escucharlo mejor, haciendo hueco con la mano detrás de su oreja. Aceleró el paso sin permitirse el correr, una caída en medio de la oscuridad no sería para nada favorable en esos momentos.

Llegó al río y se quedó de pie a un lado de éste, petrificada por la hermosura que poseía. El agua que corría frente a ella lanzaba destellos azules al reflejar la luz plateada de la luna, que ya estaba cerca del horizonte. Miró en ambas direcciones. El rumor del río no era producido por el agua que corría, sino por una cascada a su izquierda que parecía estar hecha de luz y no de agua.

La sed la invadió de repente. La boca se le secó y sus piernas se pusieron en movimiento, llevándola hacia la catarata de luz.

- Yo en tu lugar no haría eso. -le dijo una voz suave, con tono amable, pero que a la vez era fría y despiadada.

Sakura se detuvo a pocos pasos de alcanzar la cascada e inclinarse para beber de aquella extraña luz. Miró hacia atrás. La mujer que le había hablado estaba ataviada con un vestido blanco y largo que ondeaba con una brisa que Sakura no sentía. Sus cabellos largos caían sobre sus hombros y se curveaban sobre sus senos redondos. La piel de su rostro era clara sin llegar a la palidez total. Sus ojos negros lanzaban un resplandor que le hizo sentir muy bien a Sakura, el dolor leve en sus pies se disipó al instante. Había algo atractivo en esa mujer, además de la belleza que irradiaba. Sakura tuvo ganas de abrazarla y con ese abrazo entregarse a ella para toda la eternidad. Sin embargo, también había algo repulsivo en esa mujer. Algo que le provocaba un vacío en el pecho y escalofríos en la espalda. No quería estar cerca de ella.

- ¿Quién eres? -preguntó Sakura, cerrando los puños y retrocediendo un paso. Lista.

- Mi nombre es Ariel Lizaldi, soy una mensajera de Catrina. Este río pertenece al dios Poseidón, inicia en el Olimpo y baja llevando agua de dioses hasta el océano. Si bebes de esa agua, tendré que llevarte conmigo, lo cual sería una lástima porque tu viaje apenas comienza.

- ¿A dónde vas a llevarme?

Ariel no respondió, se limitó a mirar la cantimplora en la cadera de Sakura.

- Hermes no te dijo para qué utilizarías eso. -dijo, no era una pregunta. Se acercó a Sakura. La chica habría jurado que esa mujer no caminaba, sino que flotaba como los globos en la feria.

Con el avance de Ariel hacia ella, imágenes de toda su vida se hicieron presentes en su mente al mismo tiempo que la preocupación se volvía tranquilidad.

"_Me estoy muriendo._" Alcanzó a pensar Sakura cuando Ariel estiró la mano hacia ella y tomó la cantimplora.

Ariel se alejó hacia la cascada a espaldas de Sakura, destapó la cantimplora e introdujo la mano que la sujetaba al chorro que caía desde una altura de diez metros. Su mano comenzó a descomponerse. La piel, el músculo y los tendones se desprendieron del hueso, cayendo hacia el río junto con la luz, como si esta no fuera agua, sino un potente ácido. La cantimplora comenzó a brillar a medida que se llenaba de aquella agua lumínica. Cuando esta estuvo llena, Ariel sacó la mano del flujo de agua, con lo que volvió a la normalidad, como si no le hubiera pasado nada.

"_Un efecto de luz._" Pensó Sakura sin estar muy convencida de ello.

- Toma -le dijo Ariel tendiéndole la cantimplora-. Por ningún motivo debes de beber de esta agua. No importa cuán sedienta estés. -recomendó con su voz amable y despiadada a un tiempo.

Sakura tomó la cantimplora, procurando tocar los dedos de Ariel. El contacto le produjo un calambre horrible en todo el brazo y se vio obligada a retirar la mano. Su brazo dejó de zumbar cuando el contacto de sus pieles terminó. Sakura miró desconcertada a Ariel. ¿Qué era esa mujer?

Volvió a tomar la cantimplora, esta vez procurando no tocar la mano de Ariel, y volvió a atársela a la cintura.

- Ahora vete, sigue el río, te llevará hasta el Aqueronte, y de allí al Inframundo. Pero recuerda que no debes de beber del agua. Yo iré detrás de ti en todo momento mientras estés cerca del río, pero no volveré a detenerte, ¿está claro?

Sakura asintió, desconcertada por las palabras de Ariel y el calambre repentino que desapareció así como vino.

- Anda entonces, Sakura y ten cuidado.

Al parecer todos en ese mundo de dioses conocían su nombre. Pensó en preguntarle cómo era que lo sabía, pero decidió no hacerlo. No tenía tiempo que perder. Dio media vuelta y continuó su camino al lado del río, preguntándose quién sería esa Catrina con la que Ariel la llevaría si bebía el agua del río.

"_¿Y para qué me llevaría con ella?_" Se preguntó mirando hacia atrás. Ariel ya no estaba.

- Pero si dijo que… -no terminó de expresar sus pensamientos, las palabras de Ariel tronaron en su mente y se dio cuenta de todo. Catrina era la Muerte y Ariel una de sus mensajeras; una mensajera de la Muerte. La mirada atónita de Sakura se clavó en el agua, que lanzaba destellos azulados.

"_Si tomo de esa agua moriré._" Pensó rozando la cantimplora con los dedos, sintiendo la extraña calidez que ésta desprendía, producida por el calor que el agua del río poseía. "_¿Para qué la llevo entonces?_"

No lo sabía, pero no se quedaría allí intentando descubrirlo. Tenía que encontrar a Kei, pero primero debía salvar a Prometeo y no tenía tiempo que perder.

- Bien -dijo, mirando hacia donde el río bajaba, hacia el sur-. Espero que estés listo Prometeo, ¡porque aquí voy!

Echó a correr más animada que antes de su encuentro con Ariel. Y claro, todos estamos más animados luego de un encuentro cercano con la muerte.

Si es que sobrevivimos.

* * *

_Antes de empezar a escribir este capítulo, la verdad era que no sabía cómo hacerlo, estaba pensando en llevar a Sakura al mar y que ahí se diera el encuentro con Poseidón... sin embargo, él se puso fresa y no quiso salir, por eso, sólo lo mencioné. Ojalá les haya gustado._

_1532hrs  
02/01/10_

_**Dedicado Especialmente A Mi Maldita Zely**  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	3. Hades

_Waazzaaaaaaaa!!_

_Acá dejo uno de los capítulos que más me gustó escribir. En este, pensé en Hades de la película de Hercules. A mí me representó un reto ponerlo y me gustó mucho hacerlo._

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

Sakura y los Dioses

Capítulo Tercero

(Hades)

Hacía ya un par de horas que la luna se había ocultado más allá del horizonte. En esos momentos, el alba comenzaba a despuntar por el otro extremo del mundo. El cielo más allá de las copas de los árboles comenzaba a adquirir color y a desprenderse de su vestido oscuro para la noche.

A medida que el río serpenteaba por el bosque hacía el sur, la vegetación que lo flanqueaba iba haciéndose cada vez más escasa y seca. Muerta. Había un olor a putrefacción que iba aumentando poco a poco, con cada paso de Sakura. En un vano intento por mitigar aquella peste, Sakura se llevó la mano a la nariz. Se detuvo un momento y miró a ambos lados del río. Las ramas secas de los árboles se alzaban al cielo como si de garras monstruosas se trataran. Los troncos pálidos eran explorados por gusanos blancos que dejaban rastros de humedad detrás de ellos. Algunas aves negras, como cuervos ciclópeos, se abalanzaban contra los gusanos en la última cacería de la noche.

Sakura siguió caminando a un lado del río. Un rato después, llegó a un punto en el que el Río Azul se unía, por medio de un pequeño riachuelo, con otro río. Aquel era de un agua más turbia, desde donde se encontraba, a unos cinco metros del río nuevo, Sakura podía ver _cosas_ en el fondo de éste. Buscó un lugar por el cual brincar el Rio Azul para llegar al otro lado y observar con mayor detenimiento las profundidades del Río Turbio.

Caminó un tramo río abajo sin encontrar un lugar por el cual pasar. Miró alrededor, clavando su mirada castaña en uno de los viejos árboles de la zona. Seguramente a nadie le importaría si uno de ellos caía, ¿cierto? No, seguramente no.

Eligió uno cerca del río y lo pateó con fuerza, haciendo que éste cayera, partiéndose muy cerca de la base. Lo acomodó sobre el Río Azul, procurando que quedara fijo para poder pasar sobre éste. Subió un pie a la punta de su puente improvisado y pisó fuerte para comprobar su resistencia. El árbol no se movió. Sakura subió y pasó a toda carrera el puente, intentando no caerse. Cuando llegó al otro lado, el árbol fue arrastrado por la corriente del río. Eso podría ser un problema, de ese otro lado del río, no había muchos árboles para tirar, por lo que no podría fabricarse otro puente.

Dejó esa pequeña preocupación para después y se acercó al río de agua turbia. Cerca del borde se inclinó hacia delante, escrutando con la mirada las profundidades del agua. Las _cosas_ en el fondo no parecían ser rocas, ni peces. Se movían lentamente junto con la marea, lucían pálidas y eran demasiado largas como para ser basura. Además, en un mundo de dioses no podían existir los ríos contaminados, ¿cierto?

- ¿Qué haces, pequeña? -preguntó una voz que la sobresaltó, provocando que por muy poco Sakura resbalara dentro del río.

Se apartó de éste con el corazón acelerado. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un sujeto de mirada tranquila que navegaba en una pequeña barca sobre el río turbio.

- Nada, sólo… estaba pensando qué serían las cosas en el fondo del río. -respondió Sakura, tranquilizándose.

- No son cosas -replicó el hombre, endureciendo su mirada-. Son las almas de los mortales. Deberías de tenerles un poco más de respeto.

"_¿Almas?_" Pensó Sakura desconcertada.

- ¿Cómo puede haber almas en el fondo de un río? -preguntó.

- Este no es cualquier río, pequeña -respondió el hombre acercando su barca, sin remar, hacia la orilla-. Por este río, las almas bajan hasta el Inframundo. -le hizo saber, alzándose en todo su esplendor sobre su pequeña barca.

- Entonces, ¿este es el Aqueronte? -preguntó Sakura.

- Sí.

- Y tú eres Caronte.

- Eres muy lista. -concedió él.

- Por lo tanto, sólo debo de seguir este río para llegar hasta el Inframundo, ¿verdad?

- No puedes seguir el río hasta el Inframundo -se quejó Caronte con desdén-. Yo soy el único que te puede llevar hasta allá.

- ¡Qué bien, vas a llevarme! La verdad es que ya estoy muy cansada. -dijo Sakura acercándose a la orilla.

- ¡No voy a llevarte! -replicó Caronte, alejando su barca-. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

- Porque necesito llegar al Inframundo. Voy a liberar a Prometeo. -explicó Sakura, provocando la carcajada de Caronte, quien se permitió echar el cuerpo hacia atrás.

- ¿Estás loca? -preguntó, intentando controlar su carcajada-. Una simple mortal como tú jamás podría entrar al Inframundo y salir con vida luego de liberar a Prometeo -hizo una pausa, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos-. Y mucho menos si llegas haciendo tanto escándalo. -agregó señalando el tronco del árbol que Sakura había derribado para cruzar el Río Azul.

- Ni siquiera yo lo escuché caer. -se defendió la chica.

- Por supuesto que no, sólo los dioses pueden escuchar el sonido de los árboles al caer en este lugar. Y allá abajo, el sonido fue ensordecedor, puedes apostar tu vida en ello.

Sakura meditó lo que Caronte le había dicho. Si lo que decía era cierto, entonces el elemento sorpresa se había disipado y ya no era una opción, tenía que atacar de frente y rogarle a cualquier otro dios que todo saliera bien. Si es que en el Inframundo las cosas podían salir bien.

- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a las puertas del Inframundo? -le preguntó a Caronte.

- Ya te dije que no puedes entrar al Inframundo así como así.

- Tampoco puedo estar en este mundo y aquí estoy. -replicó Sakura, llevándose las manos a la cintura.

Caronte clavó su mirada en ella, pensando que era la mortal más déspota que había conocido en su vida. Bueno, la verdad era que no había conocido a ningún mortal con vida, todos ellos eran almas muertas ya cuando se encontraban con él y ninguno de ellos hablaba mucho.

- ¿Estás consciente de que estás pensando el liberar a uno de los prisioneros más preciados del mismísimo Hades, señor del Inframundo?

- Sí -respondió Sakura encogiéndose de hombros-. Tengo que hacerlo.

¡Qué valor tenía esa chica! Caronte estaba seguro de que ninguno de los que pasaban, habían pasado y pasarían por debajo de su barca se atrevería a hacer algo así por Prometeo. O por nadie.

- Te llevaré sólo hasta las puertas -le dijo Caronte acercando la barca hasta la orilla-. Lo que suceda después, será cosa tuya. ¿De acuerdo?

- Claro -dijo Sakura subiéndose a la barca de un brinco-. Muchas gracias.

Sakura se sentó en la parte de atrás y miró todo alrededor. El paisaje no tenía mucho que ofrecer, pero ¿cada cuanto está uno en un mundo de dioses? ¡Nunca!, así que quería disfrutar del momento y retener todos los detalles que pudiera para luego platicarlos con Kei.

Caronte y Sakura iban en silencio mientras la barca se movía suave sobre el agua de aquel río.

- ¿Por qué quieres liberar a Prometeo? -preguntón entonces Caronte.

- Hermes dijo que él me ayudaría a salvar a mi amiga Kei. -al responder, Sakura se dio cuenta de que Caronte se había quedado muy tenso.

- ¿Tú eres Sakura Kasugano? -preguntó Caronte, girándose para mirarla.

- Sí, ¿no te lo había dicho ya?

- No, ¡no me lo dijiste!

- Bueno, pensé que en este mundo de dioses todos me conocerían al ser una simple mortal. Perdóname por no haberme presentado. -dijo haciendo una inclinación de su cabeza a modo de disculpa.

- ¿Sabes lo que me has hecho hacer, tonta? Ahora Él estará enfadado conmigo por haberte ayudado. ¡No puede ser! -de pronto, la expresión de Caronte había cambiado por completo, se le notaba el miedo en sus divinos ojos-. ¡Bájate de mi barca en este momento! -le ordenó sujetándola del brazo y arrojándola hacia la orilla.

- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Sakura, sentada en la tierra y mirándolo por sobre el hombro.

- Si alguien te pregunta, yo no te ayude, ¿entendiste? ¡Yo no te ayudé! -gritó y se fue río arriba a una velocidad muy alta, en comparación con la que había utilizado para bajar el río.

- ¿Qué demonios? -se preguntó, mirando la estela que la barca de Caronte había dejado en el agua-. ¿Por qué habrá hecho eso?

Continuó su camino, esperaba no estar muy lejos de las puertas del Inframundo. La luz comenzaba a colorear el cielo de azul. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría en aquel mundo? Y ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado en "el mundo real"? Si no volvía pronto, sus compañeros comenzarían a preocuparse.

Media hora después de que reanudó el camino hacia el sur, vio frente a ella, por el camino que seguía el río, las puertas del Inframundo. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo, sintió frío y una desolación indescriptible. Las puertas, oxidadas y negras se alzaban diez metros en el aire, irradiando un aura oscura y estremecedora. Sakura pudo ver que el metal oscuro se movía, pero al fijarse mejor, se dio cuenta de que lo que se movía no era la puerta, sino miles de criaturas despreciables que se arrastraban a lo largo de toda la puerta. Había ciempiés, cucarachas y otros insectos que ella jamás había visto, además de arañas enormes.

- Dios -suspiró cabizbaja-. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Debería estar estudiando.

Se acercó a las puertas del Inframundo, buscando una rendija por la cual entrar. En la base izquierda, había una pequeña abertura por la cual podía meterse sin ningún problema. Así lo hizo y se internó en el Reino de los Muertos, donde Hades era amo y señor.

* * *

_2033hrs  
04/01/10_

_**Dedicado especialmente a mi maldita Zely**  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	4. Hera

_Waazzaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!_

_Se me estaba olvidando actualizar esta historia hahaha El otro día... noche, comencé a hacer el último de los capítulos, pero lo dejé inconcluso, creo que lo escribiré hasta el 21 de este mes, la próxima semana, ojalá que la musa no se ponga fresa y me haga cariñitos._

_Quiero amor xDDDD_

* * *

**Sakura y los Dioses**

Capítulo Cuarto

(_Hera_)

Todo era nada y la oscuridad lo era todo.

Al pasar las puertas del Inframundo, Sakura miró a la oscuridad, casi palpable, que la rodeaba. No recordaba haber visto nunca un negro tan oscuro. Y entre lo oscuro, que lo envolvía todo, había movimiento, cosas más allá de su pobre imaginación mortal que se arrastraban y deslizaban por todas partes. Acercándose y alejándose al ritmo de un monstruoso corazón infectado con cáncer, enfermo y moribundo.

Sakura quiso salir de allí. ¿En qué había estado pensando antes de meterse al Inframundo? ¿Qué clase de pensamiento desquiciado la había llevado a meterse en ese lugar?

El frío la envolvió en un abrazo de miles de agujas atravesándole la piel. Su cuerpo tembló descontrolado, presa del horror provocado por imágenes desgarradoras de su madre siendo asesinada por su hermano Tsukushi, trastornado al fin por los juegos de video de los que nunca se separaba. Y luego, su madre vuelta a la vida como un horrible zombi a medio descomponer, atacando a Tsukushi, abriéndole la cabeza para vaciar su contenido, directamente en las fauces llenas de dientes verdes y afilados y partidos y llenos de gusanos. Para luego los dos atacar a su padre y convertirlo en uno de ellos.

Los tres la buscarían y sus almas jamás podrían ser arrastradas en el Aqueronte para ir en busca del descanso eterno, pero…

- ¿Quién puede encontrar el descanso eterno en este lugar? -se preguntó en voz alta.

- Yo, por supuesto. -siseó una voz detrás de ella.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espina, erizándole los pelos de la nuca. Muy despacio, se dio la vuelta.

- ¡Buu! -exclamó el rostro enorme y azul, con ojos tan profundos y negros como un pozo en desuso a mitad de una noche sin luna y una sonrisa tétrica llena de afilados colmillos, de Hades; Señor del Inframundo.

- ¡AY! -gritó Sakura alejándose de él de un brinco, sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

- ¡Oh, te asusté! Perdóname, no quería hacerlo. ¿Ves? Yo estaba paseando por mis dominios y no sabía que iba a encontrarte por aquí, porque como has de imaginarte -rió- nadie está por aquí muy a menudo. Ya ni siquiera en el río, las almas que me visitan son cada vez más escasas. Todo es culpa de la televisión.

Sakura se le quedó mirando con una ceja arqueada. Sabía, una parte de su razón se lo decía, que aquel tipo alto, amplio, vestido con una toga negra que en el suelo se convertía en humo, piel pálida y flamas por cabello, había dicho algo. No obstante, la otra parte de su razón le decía que eso era imposible, el tipo ese no había dicho nada; nadie podía hablar tan rápido.

Y menos con ese acento tan raro.

- ¿Qué te pasa, pequeña? ¿Los bichos de la puerta te comieron la lengua? -Sakura negó con la cabeza-. Bien, entonces creo que podemos hablar de negocios. Sígueme, y ten cuidado de no molestar a mi perro. Tiene problemas de temperamento- dijo y agregó en tono confidencial, señalando con el pulgar a un enorme Cancerbero que estaba atado junto a la puerta con una cadena de eslabones del tamaño de Sakura-. Es por las cabezas. Nunca se ponen de acuerdo.

Sakura siguió a Hades, sin apartar la mirada de la inmensa bestia que luchaba contra la cadena para atraparla.

Siguiendo un camino alumbrado por los cabellos de Hades, llegaron hasta una cámara muy grande y vacía en la que sólo se encontraba un trono de huesos. Más allá de éste, había un risco que bajaba hasta donde el río llegaba y se convertía en un remolino de espiral eterna donde las almas bajaban y bajaban y bajaban y bajaban…

Hades se sentó con un brinquito infantil en el trono y, con un movimiento de su mano, apareció un puro que se llevó a la boca y lo prendió con una flama salida de su pulgar.

- Lo que tú quieres, pequeña Sakura -dijo Hades expulsando el humo-, es algo imposible de obtener, te estás metiendo en problemas muy serios…

- Peor es la lucha que no se hace. -interrumpió Sakura, mirando alrededor, buscando a Prometeo.

- No me interrumpas, Sakura, me gusta tu valor, debo reconocer que es digno de admirarse, ¡mira hasta dónde has llegado! Nadie, ningún mortal lo había hecho antes. Si no contamos al idiota de Hércules. -gruñó esto último por lo bajo, removiéndose en su trono y apoyándose en uno de los brazos, haciendo una mueca de desprecio.

- ¿Dónde está Prometeo? -preguntó Sakura, sacando a Hades de sus pensamientos vengativos.

Hades la miró arqueando las cejas.

- ¿Y para qué lo quieres?

- Bueno, me dijo… -hizo una pausa, recordando que Hermes no podía ayudarla más y que Caronte se había aterrado ante la idea de ayudarla. "_Mejor no decir nombres._" Pensó-, me dijeron que estaba aquí.

- ¿Quién te lo dijo?

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

- Alguien.

Hades rió, ocultando su irritación por la respuesta de la chica, y se acercó a ella.

- Mira, te voy a explicar la situación -le dijo pasando su brazo por sobre sus hombros-. Tú eres una simple mortal y algún día bajarás hasta aquí siguiendo el río, por lo visto será pronto. Y yo soy el Señor y Amo del Inframundo y todo eso. Seré yo quien decida si tu estadía aquí será llevadera o todo un tormento. Así que cuando yo te pregunte algo, tú respondes, ¿entendés?

"_Bla, bla, bla, tú mortal, yo amo del Inframundo, bla, bla, bla, ¿entendés?_" Fue lo que escuchó Sakura.

- No veo por qué habría de hacerlo -dijo Sakura apartando la mano de Hades de sus hombros a dos dedos-. Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer. Así que dime dónde está Prometeo para irme de aquí y encontrar a Kei.

- ¡Pero vos sos una boluda que no entiende las cosas! Prometeo no puede ayudarte a salvar a tu amiguita. Y no sabes los problemas en los que me metería si dejo que lo liberes.

Otra vez eso, ¿a qué le tenían tanto miedo? ¿Pues quién…?

- Tú sabes quién tiene a Kei. -dijo Sakura, no era una pregunta.

El puro cayó de entre los dedos de Hades. Sus ojos se abrieron lo más que podían.

- No me digas -dijo-. No me digas que no sabes de quién intentas salvar a tu amiga.

- No, no sé quien la tiene.

La explosión de euforia de Hades la hizo estremecerse. Por un segundo, Sakura pensó que él la mataría, pero el tipo sólo se estaba carcajeando.

- ¿De qué diablos te ríes? -inquirió Sakura, sintiendo la furia creciendo en su interior. No le gustaba que se burlaran de ella.

- Eres más tonta de lo que pensé. ¡Ni siquiera sabes en lo que te estás metiendo!

- ¡Cállate! No te burles de mí.

La carcajada de Hades aumentaba a cada instante. Y con esto, Sakura sentía un poder oscuro, encerrado dentro de ella hace mucho tiempo, que golpeaba contra las paredes del encierro, intentando salir.

- ¡CÁLLATE! -gritó Sakura corriendo hacia Hades y golpeándolo en el rostro.

Cuando la carcajada se detuvo y Sakura miró a Hades tirado en el suelo, se dio cuenta de que había firmado el contrato para el tormento eterno.

- ¿Cómo te atreves, sucia mortal -dijo Hades, poniéndose de pie, con cada palabra que pronunciaba, su voz se iba haciendo cada vez más estruendosa y las llamas azules de su cabeza pasaban a ser rojas-, a venir a mi casa, entrar sin mi permiso y ¡¡GOLPEARME!!?

Su mano rasgó el aire, golpeando a Sakura y proyectándola tres metros hacia atrás.

- Ningún sucio mortal va a venir a humillarme en mi propia ¡¡casa!! -bramó el dios, lanzándole una bola de fuego. Sakura la esquivó por muy poco. Los ojos de Hades escupían fuego como los escapes de esos autos lujosos en las películas.

Sakura tenía que salir de allí antes de que el Amo y Señor del Inframundo decidiera que ella tenía que quedarse para siempre.

Sakura echó a correr, agachándose para esquivar otra de las bolas de fuego de Hades. Corrió y corrió internándose en la oscuridad del Inframundo. Poco después dejó de escuchar los gritos de Hades y pensó que ya estaría a salvo. Siguió caminando, buscando la puerta que la sacaría de allí.

Y entonces escuchó sonidos. Como las pisadas de insectos sobre la sal derramada. Se detuvo y miró alrededor. No había nada que ella pudiera ver entre tanta oscuridad.

La criatura, un pequeño diablillo regordete y desnudo, saltó desde las tinieblas, lanzándosele a la cara con una mueca de triunfante satisfacción. Sakura lo golpeó con el puño y otro diablillo, famélico y con cara de depravado, salió de las sombras para aferrarse a su pierna, sobándola, haciendo movimientos sexuales, restregando el cuerpo como los perros. A ese, Sakura lo golpeó más que al otro, apartándolo de ella, dando gracias al cielo que llevaba pantalón y no falda.

Los diablillos volvían una y otra vez a ella, el gordito intentando morderla y el famélico queriendo desnudarla. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, Hades se acercó hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

- Creíste que podrías irte así de fácil, ¿eh? -la cuestionó sin que los diablillos detuvieran su ataque y sin que ella le hiciera caso-. ¡BASTA! -rugió carbonizando a los dos diablillos. Las llamas azules de su cabeza cubrieron sus hombros volviéndose rojas de pronto.

Cerró los ojos, recobrando la compostura. Sus llamas rojas pasaron a azul cuando se pasó la mano por la cabeza, como si se peinara. Carraspeó, todavía con los ojos cerrados, y dijo:

- Creíste que podrías… -abrió los ojos y se detuvo. Sakura ya no estaba allí-. Esta juventud de ahora. Sin escuchar lo que sus mayores tiene que decir. Por eso están como están.

Sakura había llegado a las puertas del Inframundo, esquivando al Cancerbero, y estaba a punto de salir cuando una mano fría la tomó por el cuello, levantándola treinta centímetros del suelo.

- Creo que tenemos un problema de comunicación, ¿sabés? Cuando yo hablo, me gusta que me escuchen. Así que ¡PON ATENCIÓN! -dijo proyectándola contra la puerta. De inmediato, las criaturas en ésta comenzaron a arrastrarse hacia ella.

- Quítame de aquí. -pidió Sakura en un gemido.

- ¿Por qué lo haces? Deja de interrumpirme o las cosas no van a solucionarse. Puedo perdonarte que me hayas golpeado, pero que insistas en interrumpirme…

- Por favor.

- No, yo creo que te quedarás allí hasta que me tengas un poco de respeto. -dijo ensanchando su tétrica sonrisa.

Sakura cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa y no en los gusanos que se arrastraban sobre ella.

- ¿Quieres saber quién tiene a tu amiga? -le preguntó Hades. Su voz sonaba divertida.

Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe, topándose por segunda vez con el rostro gracioso y aterrador de aquel dios.

- Sí. -respondió sin pensarlo.

- Tu amiga Kei fue secuestrada por…

Y todo desapareció.

La frialdad del Inframundo se convirtió en calidez y el oxigeno volvió a entrar en sus pulmones. Sakura cayó de rodillas.

- Vaya que eres tonta -le dijo una voz de mujer, serena. Como la tía regañona-. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió ir a meterte al Inframundo?

- ¿Quién es usted? -preguntón Sakura, intentando ponerse de pie y no lo consiguió. Decidió quedarse sentada un rato más. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse de frente con la mirada cálida y severa de una mujer muy hermosa. La veneró en silencio, sintiendo que podía quedarse allí toda la eternidad si esa mujer se lo pedía.

- Soy Hera, hija de Crono y Rea. Fui yo quién te sacó del Inframundo. ¿Quién te dijo que fueras allá?

- Nadie -dijo Sakura-, me dieron ganas de salvar a Prometeo. Así que seguí el río y me metí a escondidas.

- Sí, él habría podido ser una buena opción -concedió Hera-. Pero para salvar a Kei y darle una buena lección al imbécil de Dionisio necesitas armas, medicina y una buena estrategia.

- ¿Dionisio tiene a Kei?

- Por supuesto, quién más sino ese… -gruñó, el odio se le notaba como un aura alrededor de ella-. Ve con Hefesto. Te dará un arma, si se rehúsa, dile que yo te envié. Sigue el camino hacia el Oeste para encontrarlo. Después tendrás que ir con Apolo, él también te ayudará. Sólo debes de ir hacia el norte. Luego debes de ir al este, con Atenea. ¡Pero no te quedes allí! Tu amiga no tiene mucho tiempo. -Hera ayudó a Sakura a ponerse de pie y caminó junto a ella guiándola hacia el Oeste.

- ¿Está ayudándome? -quiso saber Sakura.

- Claro, hija. ¿Qué no parece?

- Sí, pero…

- Anda, no pierdas tiempo. -le dijo empujándola levemente.

Sakura se detuvo y la miró por sobre su hombro. Algo muy extraño sucedía en aquel lugar. Unos no la querían ayudar y ella sí. ¿Por qué? ¿A qué le temían todos los demás?

¿A Dionisio?

Guardando las preguntas para luego, Sakura se encaminó hacia el oeste, al encuentro con Hefesto.

* * *

_1905hrs  
06/01/10_

_**Dedicado especialmente a mi Maldita Zely**  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	5. Hefesto

_Waazzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!_

_Pues la prueba importantísima ya pasó y creo que me fue bien, seguiré siendo positivo y actualizaré esta historia más rápido, además de que comenzaré y terminaré el último capítulo que ahora no sé cómo hacer hahaha._

_Disfrutenloooo!!_

* * *

**Sakura y los Dioses**

Capítulo Quinto

(_Hefesto_)

Cuando comenzó a escuchar el golpeteo del martillo, le pareció que había estado caminando por años sin detenerse, sin comer y sin beber una sola gota de agua. Estaba agotada y quería descansar. No obstante, continuaba, sabía que debía de seguir andando, llegar con Hefesto y pedirle el arma que le ayudaría a derrotar a Dionisio para liberar a Kei.

Hacía apenas un día que su búsqueda había comenzado, pero le parecía que habían pasado siglos. Andar por un mundo de dioses era agotador.

Sakura había perdido todo contacto con Kei desde hacía una semana. Al principio, había pensado que su amiga se había enfermado. Sin embargo, pasaron tres días y Sakura seguía sin tener noticias de Kei.

Decidida a saber qué estaba ocurriendo, al cuarto día, acudió a la casa de Kei. Hacía muy poco tiempo que Kei había optado por vivir sola y Sakura no creía que su amiga se hubiera regresado a la casa de sus padres sin decirle nada. El departamento de Kei estaba vacío. Sakura registró el lugar, hasta que entró en la habitación principal. Todo estaba en orden. Sobre la cama, se encontraba el diario de Kei. Sakura lo tomó y comenzó a leerlo.

Días antes de su desaparición, Kei mencionaba a un muchacho que había conocido de camino a casa mientras volvía del escuela. Había escrito en su diario, que el joven le había parecido el tipo más agradable, simpático y apuesto que había conocido en su vida. La amistad entre ellos se había dado como el fuego en gasolina. Él la había invitado a salir—ahora Sakura entendía todas esas ocasiones en las que Kei le había dicho que no podía salir con ella—y que siempre, se había comportado como un caballero.

La última hoja del diario, decía que aquel muchacho la había invitado a la playa a pasar la tarde. Kei pensaba que él tenía un bote y la llevaría a navegar. Estaba muy emocionada. En el diario, Kei había escrito que al día siguiente, le contaría todo a Sakura; "no puedo esperar para que ella sepa todo esto." Había escrito.

Luego de leer aquello, Sakura había salido de casa de Kei para ir a la playa y preguntar si había habido una embarcación que hubiese zarpado ese día con solo dos personas a bordo. No esperaba tener muchas posibilidades de dar con Kei y su amigo de esa forma, pero por algo tenía que comenzar.

Todas las personas a las que les había preguntado le decían lo mismo, que ese día no había salido del muelle ni una sola embarcación por una tormenta que se avecinaba. Sakura la recordaba, aquel día, había llegado escurriendo a casa.

Había vagado por la playa, sintiéndose desesperada y sin saber qué hacer. Kei estaba desaparecida y ella no tenía ni una sola pista de dónde podría estar.

Hasta que el cielo y la tierra se habían abierto delante de ella y había sido transportada a este mundo de dioses.

Sakura llegó a una pequeña cabaña a un costado del camino que Hera le había indicado que siguiera. A un costado de la cabaña, había una pila inmensa de troncos esperando por ser arrojados al fuego. Había también una pila muy grande de carbón. Sakura se acercó a la puerta mirando en todas direcciones para no ser sorprendida. El estruendo de los martillazos dentro de aquella cabañita era insoportable, casi podía sentir que con cada uno, las ondas de sonido le sacudían el cerebro con violencia descomunal.

- ¡Hola! -gritó golpeando la puerta-. ¿Hay alguien en casa?

Los martillazos no se detuvieron ante su llamado.

- ¡Hefesto! -gritó y entonces sí, los golpes con el martillo se detuvieron en seco.

- ¿Quién es? -preguntó la voz grave y rasposa de Hefesto desde el interior de la cabaña.

- Mi nombre es Sakura Kasugano -respondió Sakura, dando un paso hacia atrás-. Hera me dijo que viniera por un arma.

Sakura escuchó pasos y esperó a que el hombre apareciera en el umbral. Instantes después, un hombre grueso, con los brazos anchos y fuertes llenos de bellos, ataviado con un delantal azul y gastado, pantalones caqui roídos de las rodillas, con un paliacate rojo en la cabeza y más feo que Cuasimodo se asomó al umbral. Sakura estuvo a punto de gritar al mirarlo. Las manos grandes y callosas de Hefesto caían a sus costados.

- ¿Qué arma? -inquirió, ignorando la expresión horrorizada de Sakura.

- No… no lo sé, sólo me dijo que tú… que usted me la daría.

- El día de hoy sólo entregaría un arma y ya viniste por ella. No me molestes. -dijo con un ademán de la mano.

- ¡Espere! -lo llamó Sakura antes de que entrara a la cabaña de nuevo-. Yo no he venido por nada, es la primera vez que estoy aquí. Necesito el arma que usted forjó.

- Ya te lo dije -gruñó Hefesto, dándose la vuelta para mirarla-. Hace un par de horas viniste y te la llevaste.

- Yo no…

Hefesto se acercó a ella de dos zancadas y la miró a los ojos, escrutando la mirada castaña de Sakura.

- No, no eras tú -meditó-. Pero se parecía mucho. Disculpa si te confundí, mi vista no es lo que solía ser.

- Pero entonces, ¿ya no tiene el arma?

- No, ya no la tengo.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer?

- Si quieres, puedes esperarme doscientos años, termino lo que estoy haciendo y forjo otra.

- ¡No puedo esperar tanto!

- Entonces vete, yo no tengo nada para ti. -dijo Hefesto dando media vuelta para volver a su cabaña.

- ¡Por favor!

- Si tú no puedes esperar doscientos años en lo que termino lo que estoy haciendo, ¡no me quites el tiempo, niña! -rugió Hefesto-. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, ¿piensas que es fácil forjar las armas que los demás dioses te piden, crees que es fácil controlar los rayos que Zeus necesita? Pues no lo es. Así que si no quieres esperar, continúa con tu camino y deja de hacerme perder el tiempo.

Dijo y, sin darle tiempo a Sakura de decir nada, entró de nuevo a la cabaña. Los martillazos se escucharon de nuevo momentos después.

¡Puta madre! ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? No creía que pudiera derrotar a Dionisio sin un arma. ¿Y si insistía un poco para que Hefesto le hiciera otra?

- ¡Lárgate! -gritó Hefesto desde dentro dando un poderoso martillazo que hizo estremecer toda la cabaña y a Sakura.

No, insistir no sería una buena opción.

- ¡Maldición! -masculló Sakura, emprendiendo el camino hacia el norte para encontrarse con Apolo. Esperaba tener un poco más de suerte con él.

Mientras caminaba, pensaba en las cosas que le había dicho Hefesto, había una en particular que la inquietaba. Alguien más le había ganado el arma, y no cualquier alguien, sino una persona parecida a ella.

¿Quién sería?

* * *

_1426hrs  
08/01/10_

_**Dedicado Especialmente a mi Maldita Zely**  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	6. Apolo

_Waazzaaaaaaaa!!_

_Ya vamos casi a la mitad y todavía no tengo el último capítulo juaaaaa!! a ver si sale algo luego._

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Sakura y los Dioses**

Capítulo Sexto

(_Apolo_)

El sol.

Inmenso y poderoso.

Hostil y despiadado dador de vida, se había colocado ya en la parte más alta del cielo y con sus poderosos brazos rodeaba aquel mundo de dioses, brindándole a las plantas, con sus ardientes llamas, lo necesario para que ellas pudiesen crecer.

El sol abrazaba aquel mundo y lo mimaba, así como Apolo abrazaba a Sakura en aquellos momentos, sólo que él, no mimaba a la muchacha.

Apolo estrujaba, furioso, a Sakura por la impertinencia de la chica, quién había entrado a su templo, sin ser invitada, sin llevar un regalo y gritando su nombre, llamándolo como si ella fuera la diosa y no la insignificante mortal.

Los amantes de Apolo, recostados sobre las sábanas de seda, miraban la escena sin inmutarse, asombrados más por el físico desnudo del dios que por lo horrible de su acto.

- Por… por favor. -gimió Sakura, intentando en vano zafarse del mortal abrazo de Apolo.

El dios no cedía. La sola presencia de la chica le desagradaba, su falta de modales lo escandalizaba. ¿Cómo se atrevía a faltarle al respeto de aquella forma cuando él se encontraba en sus ratos de esparcimiento? ¿Acaso no era él Apolo, dios del sol? ¿No era él quien daba vida a las insignificantes criaturas de la tierra? ¿Y así era como aquella mujer despreciable se lo pagaba?

- Hera -siseó Sakura-. Ella… me envió.

¿Hera?

Apolo arrojó a Sakura al suelo, mirándola con un poco de interés, pero sin variar su expresión de repulsión.

- ¿Por qué habría de mandarte ella conmigo? -cuestionó, fulminándola con una mirada que lanzaba destellos de Alba.

Sakura intentó ponerse de pie, pero las fuerzas habían abandonado su cuerpo. Se quedó en el suelo, con las manos apoyadas en el mármol que parecía ser dorado.

- Ella… ella me dijo… que usted me ayudaría. -respondió Sakura, sintiendo que el dolor de sus costillas remitía poco a poco.

- ¿Ayudarte yo? ¿A ti que no demuestras respeto alguno por los seres superiores? -bufó Apolo-. No tengo ningún interés en hacerlo. ¡Márchate!

- ¡No! -gritó Sakura, haciendo que la furia de Apolo se incrementara-. No sé cómo puedas ayudarme, pero no me iré de aquí hasta que lo hagas. Por favor.

Apolo se acercó a ella y se inclinó.

- Tonta -siseó. Al escucharlo, Sakura sintió dolor en el estómago, como si éste comenzara a descomponerse dentro de ella. Gritó retorciéndose de dolor-. Tú, insignificante bestia, no puedes obligarme a ayudarte. ¡Yo!, el gran Apolo, puedo crear en tu interior la peor de las enfermedades conocidas por los de tu raza. Enfermedades que todavía no tienen cura y algunas otras que ni siquiera conciben existentes. ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así, sucia mortal? -le preguntó con una mueca en el rostro que pretendía ser una sonrisa-. ¿Qué se siente tener cáncer? Tal vez quieras un tumor en el cerebro, o desórdenes psicológicos -Apolo estiró la mano y le tocó la mejilla con la yema del dedo-. Tu piel es frágil y se pudre fácilmente -le dijo y el olor a descomposición atacó a Sakura al mismo tiempo que sentía un terrible ardor deslizándose por su rostro.

Sakura se retorció de dolor y miedo ante la mirada indiferente de los amantes de Apolo.

- No me… no importa lo que hagas conmigo -le dijo en medio de la agonía, intentando sobreponerse al dolor, sin conseguirlo-. Lo único que… ¡ay! Lo único que me importa… es salvar a Kei.

Apolo se puso de pie, contemplando el cuerpo de rostro putrefacto delante de él.

- He escuchado ese nombre antes -dijo, haciendo un pase de su mano sobre el cuerpo de Sakura, ahuyentando las enfermedades de ella-. La trajeron a la fuerza a este lugar. -dijo en tono meditabundo.

- Sí -dijo Sakura -asombrada por la recuperación. Agradecida, se puso de pie-. Hera me dijo que fue Dionisio.

- ¿Dionisio? -meditó Apolo. Cerró los ojos, echándole una mirada al futuro, viendo los peligros por los que probablemente Sakura se enfrentaría-. Todo es muy turbio -comentó-. Ya no soy el mismo de antes, mi importancia entre los mortales ha decaído mucho. Lo único de lo que estoy seguro es de que volverás a pelear, Sakura y necesitarás medicina, no convencional, sino poderosa. De la que sólo yo puedo darte, por eso Hera te mandó conmigo -sonrió, orgulloso de sí mismo. Al verlo así, Sakura sintió que estaba enamorándose de él, además, sintió celos por los amantes que lo esperaban sobre las sábanas de seda-. Ahora vete, tu viaje todavía es largo.

Apolo dio media vuelta para volver con sus amantes, quienes lo esperaban ansiosos.

- Pero -dijo Sakura, dando un paso hacia él-. ¿No vas a ayudarme?

- Ya lo hice, ingrata. Te quité las enfermedades que tenías.

- ¡Tú las provocaste!

- ¿Las quieres de vuelta? -le preguntó girándose. Sakura se estremeció.

- No -respondió, abatida. Maldiciendo por dentro el haber tenido la misma suerte con Apolo que con Hefesto. Al parecer, los dioses que Hera había escogido para que la ayudaran, habían sido los incorrectos. Dio media vuelta para salir de allí.

- Espera -la llamó Apolo-. ¿Qué es lo que traes allí?

Sakura miró su cadera, donde colgaba la cantimplora.

- Sólo es agua. -respondió reanudando su camino.

- No es sólo agua. Es agua del río de Poseidón, ¿cierto? -dijo Apolo, acercándose a ella.

- Sí, es agua del Río Azul.

- Pero tú no puedes beberla ni tocarla. ¿Para qué la quieres?

Sakura lo miró con atención. Los ojos de Apolo brillaban con la codicia del ocaso que se aferra al día antes del anochecer.

- Para nada -replicó Sakura-. Quería un recuerdo de este lugar y voy a llevarme el agua.

- No vas a volver, y aunque lo hicieras, el agua se evaporaría en la frontera entre este mundo y el tuyo. Sería un desperdicio. El agua del Río Azul, como tú lo llamas, ¡es deliciosa! Dame un poco antes de que te la lleves.

Sakura se lo pensó.

- No lo sé -dijo-. Tal vez a algún otro dios que sí quiera ayudarme se le antoje. No quiero gastar nada.

- Bueno, yo puedo llevarte a donde quieras.

- No, yo puedo caminar, pero… podríamos hacer un cambio. Agua por medicina, ¿te parece?

- ¡De acuerdo! -respondió Apolo de inmediato, apareciendo un frasquito en la palma de su mano-. Tómalo, es tuyo. -le dijo dándole el frasco que era más pequeño que el pulgar de Sakura.

Sakura miró el frasco, estaba lleno de algo que se movía como humo pero parecía agua. "_No será suficiente._" Pensó sin saber por qué.

- Ahora dame un trago. -urgió Apolo.

- No. -replicó Sakura. La expresión de Apolo se ensombreció.

- ¡Cumple tu palabra! -gruñó.

- No te daré un trago -dijo Sakura, quitándose la cantimplora de la cadera-. Puedes tenerla toda. -dijo entregándosela.

Dio media vuelta para salir de allí e ir en busca de su siguiente destino.

- ¡Espera! -la llamó Apolo.

- ¿Qué? -le preguntó Sakura dándose la vuelta.

- Llévate esta también -le dijo Apolo, arrojándole otra botellita-. La necesitarás. -dijo volviendo con sus amantes, sin darle tiempo a Sakura de agradecerle.

Bien, ya tenía medicina, ahora en busca de la estrategia. Salió del templo de Apolo y se dirigió al Este, en busca de Atenea.

* * *

_1534hrs  
08/01/10_

_**Dedicado Especialmente a mi maldita Zely**  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	7. Atenea

_Waazzaaaaaaaaaaaa!!_

_Pues yo creo que a partir de ahora comenzaré a publicar estos relatos diariamente, o tal vez no hahaha no lo sé, lo que pasa es que me da mucha flojera, y si seguimos así, mejor los subo cada viernes o sábado, no lo sé, además faltan pocos y todavía no escribo el último, no sé cómo hacerlo, tengo una idea, pero es muy vaga y no sé si pueda desarrollarla de forma que me guste. Así que seguiré esperando._

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Sakura y los Dioses**

Capítulo Séptimo

(_Atenea_)

Siguiendo el camino desde el templo de Apolo hacia el este, Sakura llegó a la cima de una colina a la que los árboles del bosque no subieron. Parándose en la cúspide de la elevación, Sakura pudo contemplar la verdadera enormidad de aquel valle de árboles desconocidos para ella que se extendía más allá del horizonte, abrazando el mundo con la espesura verdosa que parecía no tener fin.

Un poco más adelante, sobre la colina, había una construcción rocosa con varios pilares. Sakura sabía que había visto ese edificio en sus libros de la escuela, pero no recordaba el nombre. Se acercó hasta éste, sintiendo que los pies le pesaban toneladas. Subió los primeros escalones de la construcción y se sentó junto a uno de los pilares, donde recargó la espalda con la firme convicción de descansar un momento antes de entrar y saludar a Atenea. Desde el día anterior no había dormido nada, ni comido, ni bebido. Estaba muerta de cansancio, si llegaba así a donde quiera que tuvieran a Kei, seguramente la derrotarían sin dificultad alguna.

- Cinco minutos nada más. -se dijo en un susurro. Sabía que Kei no disponía de mucho tiempo y tenía que apresurarse, por eso sólo cerraría los ojos cinco minutos e intentaría reponer fuerzas.

El sol completó su ciclo a través del cielo y la luna ocupó su lugar, tan inmensa y majestuosa como en la noche anterior, bañando con su pálida luz todo en aquel mundo de dioses. Era una lástima que Sakura se perdiera aquel espectáculo de luz bañando las copas de los árboles, pero necesitaba el descanso y Atenea lo sabía, por eso permitió que la chica durmiera, a pesar de que ella misma sabía que el tiempo en esta carrera era crucial para Kei.

Sakura despertó cuando el sol comenzaba a emerger sobre las copas de los árboles del este, acariciándole el rostro con invisibles dedos radiantes de calidez, con los que el sueño fue apartado para dar paso a la realidad. Una realidad plagada de dolores. Sakura parpadeó un par de veces, identificando el lugar en el que estaba. Le dolía la espalda, le dolían las nalgas, le dolían las piernas, los brazos, el estómago gritaba de hambre y tenía la boca seca.

Intentó estirar los brazos como hacía cada mañana hacia el cielo raso de su habitación, pero la energía la había abandonado por completo, necesitaba comer algo, necesitaba líquidos y necesitaba desesperadamente un baño.

Delante de ella, como en respuesta de las silenciosas plegarias de su cuerpo y los gruñidos de su estómago, había una charola de plata con algunos alimentos; leche, jugo, frutas, asados, cereales, pan tortillas papas. Sin poder controlarlo, Sakura comenzó a babear al percibir el aroma de los alimentos frente a ella. Sus manos se convirtieron en garras y sació su hambre y sed como si de un Saiyajin se tratara y no de una muchacha humana.

La bandeja, los platos y los vasos quedaron vacíos, casi limpios. Disfrutando de la sensación de saciedad, una voz en la mente de Sakura le reprochó el haber comido como lo hizo, que no había sabido si la comida estaba envenenada o no. Había sido demasiado irresponsable en ese aspecto.

La voz tenía razón, no podía ser tan confiada en un mundo tan desconocido para ella. No lo volvería a hacer. Afortunadamente, esta vez no había sucedido una tragedia.

Se puso de pie y sacudió sus ropas distraídamente antes de entrar al recinto.

El pasillo por el que caminaba no contaba con adorno alguno, de hecho, allí adentro no había otra cosa más que los pilares que sostenían el cielo raso en su lugar. Los pilares eran muy altos, se alzaban a 18 metros del suelo.

Llegó hasta la cámara principal donde había un enorme trono y en él, la figura enorme de una mujer muy hermosa, ataviada con una larga toga que le cubría los pies. Sakura se asombró, exclamando un "_Wow_", por lo real que parecía aquella escultura inmensa. Sus manos estaban apoyadas en los reposabrazos del trono y en la mano derecha tenía un báculo con una estrella en el interior de un círculo en la punta.

Sakura miró alrededor. A la derecha había una pequeña mesita circular en la que había un morralito y varias piezas de pan. Imaginó que pertenecerían a Atenea y que la diosa estaba a punto de salir a algún viaje.

Pero, ¿dónde estaría la diosa?

- ¡Hola! -gritó, colocando las manos alrededor de la boca para amplificar el sonido.

- No hay necesidad de que grites, Sakura -le dijo una voz que parecía venir de todas partes. De arriba-. Puedo escucharte bien.

- Lo siento -se disculpó Sakura, acercándose al trono, escrutando el lugar, buscando a la diosa-. Hera me envió.

- Ya lo sé -dijo la diosa-. No te acerques tanto a mis pies, así no puedo verte con facilidad.

"_Que gracioso,_" pensó Sakura, apartándose del trono. "_Parece que le gusta mucho la escultura que hicieron de ella._"

- Así está mejor -concedió la diosa-. Ahora dime, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo Hera?

- Me dijo que viniera con usted, que necesitaría una buena estrategia para atacar a Dionisio y derrotarlo.

- ¿Ella te dijo que Dionisio fue quien raptó a Kei?

- Sí. -dijo Sakura y pensó en exponerle sus dudas a Atenea respecto a esto, pero no lo haría, no quería perder el tiempo con tontas suposiciones.

- ¿Sabes en dónde está?

- No. Lo único que he hecho hasta el momento es seguir el camino que los dioses me han indicado.

- Haces bien en escuchar los mandatos de los dioses. Sus palabras serán las que te ayuden en este reto. No importa que no hayas conseguido el arma forjada por Hefesto.

- Sí, es una lástima. De todas formas, no desistiré hasta salvar a mi amiga. -hizo saber Sakura, levantando el puño delante de ella.

- Tu valor es admirable, Sakura. Desearía que tuviéramos más tiempo y entonces podría enseñarte algunas cosas -Sakura sonrió-. Ven, vayamos afuera.

La enorme escultura delante de ella comenzó a moverse. Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. El terror la invadió al ver a Atenea delante de ella. Erguida, la diosa medía doce metros. Atenea se inclinó para tomar el morral y el pan que había sobre la mesa y salió del recinto sin hacer caso de la sorpresa de Sakura.

- ¿Qué esperas? No tenemos mucho tiempo. -la llamó desde afuera.

Sakura, todavía asustada, no sabía si salir o no. Aquella mujer enorme podría aplastarla si se lo proponía sin que ella opusiera resistencia alguna. Luego de un rato, pensando en Kei, decidió salir, mirando con desconfianza a la enorme diosa.

- No voy a hacerte daño, Sakura -intentó tranquilizarla-. Viniste a mí buscando ayuda y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

- De… de acuerdo. -dijo Sakura, saliendo de entre los pilares para colocarse a una distancia prudente de Atenea. La diosa sonrió ante el acto de la chica.

- Tienes que ir hacia el noreste -le indicó Atenea, señalando en esa dirección-. Dentro de dos días llegarás al monte Olimpo, es allí donde está tu amiga Kei.

- ¿En el monte Olimpo? -preguntó Sakura, claramente asombrada. ¿Cómo podía ser que Kei estuviera en ese lugar? ¿Y cómo haría ella para entrar allí?

- Sí, a partir de ahora debes de ser muy cuidadosa. La portadora del arma forjada por Hefesto intentará atacarte.

- ¿Quién es? -quiso saber Sakura.

- No lo sé -contestó Atenea-. Pero si le das la oportunidad de matarte, no dudará en aprovecharla. Si es necesario que utilices el poder oscuro dentro de ti, hazlo.

Sakura la miró, no preguntándose cómo era que ella lo sabía, seguramente le respondería lo mismo que Hermes cuando le preguntó cómo sabía su nombre. Sakura no estaba segura de poder controlar ese poder una vez más. Hacía tanto tiempo que ya no peleaba y la lucha no era como andar en bicicleta.

- Toma esto -le dijo Atenea, inclinándose y sujetando el morral con el pan dentro con dos dedos-. Come un trozo de este pan por la mañana y no tendrás que buscar alimento durante el resto del día. Y ahora ve, Sakura. Tu amiga te espera.

- ¿Sólo esto? -preguntó Sakura-. ¿No ibas a darme una estrategia para vencer a Dionisio?

- No puedo ayudarte más de lo que ya te he ayudado, Sakura. No sería justo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque a Dionisio no voy a ayudarlo.

- Pero yo no soy una diosa.

- No necesitas ser una diosa para vencerlo a él o a cualquier otro.

- Pero tampoco tengo el arma de Hefesto.

- Tampoco la necesitas.

- Dígame, cómo, ¿cómo puedo derrotar a un dios sin un arma?

Atenea la miró con ternura.

- No puedo decirte eso, Sakura. Sería muy peligroso para mí. Sin embargo, estoy segura de que tú misma podrás descubrirlo. Recuerda las palabras de los dioses que has visto.

- Pero pensé…

- Ve, Sakura. No tienes mucho tiempo. Y ten cuidado. -recomendó Atenea. Sakura la miró sin comprenderla del todo.

"_Bueno, al menos me ha dado comida._" Pensó y bajó de aquella colina con dirección hacia el monte Olimpo, preguntándose cómo sería ese lugar e imaginándose qué haría si se encontraba con Zeus.

"_¡Oh por todos los dioses!,_" pensó. "_Cruzar unas palabras con Zeus sería tan genial._"

Se echó el morral al hombro y trotó colina abajo, decidida a darle una lección a Dionisio, una de la que Hera estaría orgullosa y que él jamás olvidaría.

* * *

_1853hrs  
09/01/10_

_**Dedicado Especialmente A Mi Maldita Zely**  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	8. Ares

_Waazzaaaaaaaaaa!!_

_Pues conmemorando los cuatro años de el Heich escritor, este capítulo escrito ya hace mucho tiempo hahahahaha no quiero subirlos todos en un ddía porque me da flojera vio, así los fines de semana pues como que tengo más tiempo y así._

_Felicidades Heich por los cuatro años!!!_

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Sakura y los Dioses**

Capítulo Octavo

(_Ares_)

Comenzaba a hacerse de noche.

Las penumbras se deslizaban por el bosque y los sonidos de los animales se iban apagando con cada una de las estrellas que aparecían en el firmamento. Sakura siguió caminando, esquivando raíces y ramas bajas que intentaban arañarle el rostro. La luna se hacía presente a ratos, cuando las copas de los árboles se separaban lo suficiente. Utilizaba estos espacios entre la maleza para orientarse, tenía que ir hacia el noreste y no quería pensar en lo que sucedería si se desviaba aunque fuera un poco.

(_Sakura_)

Se detuvo, la voz sonaba como un susurro. Prestó atención, sin respirar, para escuchar de dónde provenía esa voz que la llamaba. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo esperando a que esa voz sonara de nuevo, pero no lo hizo. Sintiendo un poco de temor, Sakura continuó con su camino.

Los árboles comenzaban a apartarse, probablemente pronto saldría del bosque y comenzaría a subir el monte Olimpo. Esperaba que así fuera, los pies comenzaban a dolerle.

(_Sakura_)

De nuevo la voz. Sakura se detuvo y miró detrás de ella, podía sentir que algo se acercaba. Algo inmenso y terrible, tal vez una criatura de aquel bosque onírico. Fuera lo que fuese, Sakura no se quedaría allí esperándolo. Echó a correr hacia el noreste, esquivando las ramas de los árboles que parecían extenderse hacia ella para no dejarla pasar. Tropezó con una raíz saliente y cayó de bruces, raspándose la mejilla derecha.

Se quedó tendida boca abajo, intentando regular su respiración y escuchando, tratando de percibir las pisadas de la criatura detrás de ella, o lo que fuera aquello que venía siguiéndola.

(_Sakura_)

Escuchó de nuevo y no pudo quedarse más tiempo allí, se puso de pie y echó a correr de nuevo. Se detuvo a tiempo y agachó la cabeza hacia un lado para esquivar una piedra que venía directo hacia su frente. La piedra era blanca y brillante, de haber sido oscura, no la habría podido esquivar.

- ¿Quién anda allí? -inquirió, adoptando su pose de pelea, no creía estar lista para luchar, pero lo haría.

De pronto, el bosque entero se sumió en un silencio sepulcral. Sakura se sintió observada, como si alguien estuviera analizándola desde las sombras. La sensación la incomodó, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así. En aquellas otras ocasiones, era Karin quien la observaba, instantes antes de retarla a una pelea.

El sonido de un cascabel la hizo girarse de un brinco. Era tenue, todavía estaba lejos o el aire del bosque había adquirido una viscosidad que retrasaba al sonido. Sakura pensaba que era esto segundo lo que ocurría.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -le preguntó a quien estuviera allí. Por respuesta, Sakura obtuvo una más de esas piedras brillantes que le rozó la oreja al esquivarla. Sintió el ardor de la cortada que la piedra le había provocado y se llevó la mano a la cabeza-. ¡Maldición! -masculló, allí había demasiados árboles, no podría pelear bien.

- ¡Déjame en paz! -gritó y echó a correr de nuevo. Su respiración agitada se sobreponía al sonido del cascabel que venía siguiéndola. Era un sonido suave y metálico. Por alguna razón, aquel sonido no le desagradaba, incluso, quería tocar el cascabel, tenerlo en las manos y jugar con él como los gatos con las bolas de estambre. Pero a la vez, ese sonido le provocaba un pavor indescriptible. Era similar a la sensación que los enamorados sienten al saber que esa persona amada podría estar con otra persona o no. La duda, la incertidumbre de saber si la persona amada disfruta de la compañía o no, de si piensa en uno o no, de si por estar con esa otra persona se olvida de uno o lo recuerda más. Esa incertidumbre estaba volviéndola loca y la obligaba a correr más deprisa.

A cansarse.

Sakura se detuvo de golpe y giró para encarar a quien la venía persiguiendo. El sonido del cascabel dio un brinco y se calló por un instante. El cascabel volvió a sonar como si la persona que lo tuviera lo balanceara de un lado a otro, intentando hipnotizarla con el sonido.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -gritó Sakura, dando un paso en dirección al sonido del cascabel.

No obtuvo respuesta, en cambio, el sonido fue acercándose. Muy despacio. Las pisadas de aquella otra persona comenzaron a escucharse también, las ramas se partían bajo su peso y el sentimiento de incertidumbre, la sensación de peligro se hacía cada vez más intensa. ¡Era el maldito cascabel!

- ¡Basta! -pidió Sakura, sintiendo que se volvería loca si seguía escuchando aquel sonido-. ¡Detente!

Y el sonido del cascabel cesó de repente. El bosque quedó en silencio. Lo único que Sakura podía escuchar era el frenético latido de su corazón y su respiración agitada. Escrutando la negrura del bosque, Sakura comenzó a retirarse del lugar sin girarse, estaba segura de que en cuanto se girara, aquella persona oculta entre la maleza la atacaría.

- ¿Tú eres Sakura? -preguntó una voz terriblemente fría y despiadada. De solo escucharla, Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

- ¿Cómo me preguntas eso? -chilló Sakura sin darse cuenta-. Primero me atacas y luego preguntas quién soy, ¿cuál es tu problema?

- ¡Responde! -urgió la voz, era una chica, joven. Tal vez menor que ella, pensó Sakura.

- Sí, yo soy Sakura -dijo, sin dejar de retroceder-. ¿Quién eres tú?

Los pasos de la chica se hicieron escuchar, lo mismo que el cascabel. Sakura tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su valor para no salir corriendo de allí. Apretó los puños y se puso en guardia. Recordó que Apolo le dijo que tendía que pelear de nuevo y supuso que el momento había llegado.

Todo estaba muy oscuro, los pasos se detuvieron, Sakura supo que La Chica de las Piedras estaba delante de ella, podía ver su silueta, pero muy difusa y los detalles eran inexistentes.

- Voy a matarte, Sakura -así, sin presentaciones, sin rodeos. La verdad clara y directa. Sakura se quedó de una pieza y su defensa se perdió una milésima de segundo, tiempo que La Chica de las Piedras aprovechó para atacarla.

El dolor se extendió por su mejilla izquierda. Antes de recibir el golpe, Sakura pudo ver un destello cruzando el aire delante de ella. La Chica de las Piedras traía algo metálico en las manos. Sakura trastabilló hacia un lado, se sujetó de un árbol para no caer. Tenía que defenderse o aquella chica haría lo que había dicho que haría.

Escuchó que La Chica de las Piedras se acercaba y lanzó su pierna derecha contra ella. Acertó pero no le dio de lleno. Luchar a oscuras era algo muy difícil, tenían que ir a donde hubiera más luz. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sakura echó a correr, esperaba que en dirección noreste. Detrás de ella escuchaba el sonido del cascabel y las pisadas de La Chica de las Piedras. A unos tres metros delante de ella, parecía haber un claro bastante amplio, allí podría pelear contra ella. Esquivó un árbol delante justo a tiempo para evitar que una piedra más de aquella chica la golpeara en el hombro. No se detuvo ante esto, por el contrario, apresuró el paso hasta que salió al claro.

Llegó hasta la mitad de éste y se dio la vuelta, esperando ver aparecer a La Chica de las Piedras.

- ¡Anda! -la animó-. Sal de una vez y arreglemos esto. No tengo tiempo que perder.

Por un momento, no hubo respuesta ni sonido alguno. Sakura comenzaba a pensar que la chica no saldría de la espesura del bosque y que la esperaría del otro lado para atacarla entre la maleza.

Entonces apareció.

Sus cabellos cortos, eran de un azul cobalto imposible, estaban despeinados y caían sobre su frente. Vestía una falda, que le llegaba a las rodillas y necesitaba desesperadamente aguja e hilo. La playera de tirantes estaba en las mismas condiciones deplorables. Usaba unas botas enormes y negras que estaban cubiertas de polvo y lodo. El cascabel estaba atado en su cintura y en la mano izquierda llevaba una daga, al parecer de oro.

Lo que más le desconcertó a Sakura era el rostro de aquella chica. Su piel era clara, parecía tan suave como la seda, sus labios pálidos necesitaban un poco de brillo labial y la nariz era respingada. Tenía una mirada muy alerta que no se apartaba de ella y las pupilas de un violeta brillante, color imposible en el mundo del que Sakura provenía. La mirada no era fría sino gélida, como si aquella chica, que parecía de 16 años y no más, no tuviera alma y ni una pisca de buenos sentimientos. La decisión asesina en su mirada asustó a Sakura.

- ¿Q… quién eres tú? -preguntó Sakura, dando un paso hacia atrás.

- Mi nombre es Sanako Garu Saku -le dijo la chica, llevándose la daga al pecho y haciendo una inclinación-. Ares me encomendó tu muerte -continuó diciendo, avanzando hacia Sakura-. Y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

Sanako corrió hacia Sakura, lanzando una estocada de la daga directamente al pecho de Sakura. Hacia su corazón. Para evitar ser atravesada por el arma, Sakura se echó a un lado al mismo tiempo que golpeaba con la palma la muñeca de Sanako para desviar su ataque.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera hacer cualquier otra cosa, Sanako la golpeó en el pecho con el codo, haciéndola trastabillar. Los brazos de Sakura se movieron dibujando círculos en el aire, intentando mantener el equilibrio. Sin embargo, el golpe que recibió en la mejilla la hizo fracasar en su intento por mantenerse de pie. Sanako la había golpeado con el dorso de la mano que sujetaba la daga, enviándola al suelo.

- No eres tan buena como Ares decía. -sentenció Sanako, dándole una pequeña sacudida al cascabel en su cintura con la uña del dedo.

"_¿Que no soy tan buena?_" Pensó Sakura, sintiendo que la furia crecía dentro de ella. Inclinó la cabeza para mirarse el pecho, su playera tenía una cortada por la cual podía verse una línea roja en la piel. Después de todo, la punta de la daga sí la había alcanzado.

El arma giró en la palma de Sanako, quien la sujetó cerrando el puño hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Se lanzó sobre Sakura y cayó sobre ella con las rodillas a los costados de su cuerpo.

- ¡Muere! -gritó levantando la daga y dejándola caer sobre su presa.

La punta de la daga quedó a pocos centímetros del rostro de Sakura, suspendida por sobre su ojo derecho. Sus manos se habían movido por puro reflejo, sujetando la mano de Sanako.

Con su puño libre, Sanako castigó a Sakura, golpeándola en el rostro.

"_¿Quién diablos es esta tipa?_" Se preguntó Sakura, sujetando las dos muñecas de Sanako. Utilizó la fuerza que La Chica de la Daga imprimía sobre ella para que sus manos cayeran a los costados de su cabeza. En el mismo movimiento, Sakura levantó la cabeza para golpear la nariz de Sanako con la frente. La Chica de la Daga se irguió un poco y Sakura aprovechó para devolverle uno de los puñetazos en el pecho. Sanako cayó de espaldas. Sakura giró a un lado y se puso de pie.

A una distancia prudente de su rival, quien comenzaba a levantarse, Sakura se tocó el labio y miró las yemas de sus dedos. Había sangre en ellas y dolor en su mejilla; aquella chica sí que pegaba duro.

- Dejemos esto para después -pidió Sakura-, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

- No me importa. -replicó Sanako, iniciando el camino hacia Sakura.

- ¡No quiero hacerte daño!

- ¡Yo sí! -dijo y corrió hacia ella.

La daga lanzó un destello plateado cuando cortó el aire una vez más.

- _¡__Shunpukyaku__!_ -gritó Sakura al tiempo que daba un giro en el aire con la pierna derecha estirada. Golpeó a Sanako en el rostro y la envió al suelo. Bien, no lo había olvidado del todo.

- ¡Dejemos esto para después! -volvió a proponer Sakura, alejándose de Sanako-. Tengo que llegar al Olimpo lo más pronto posible.

- ¿No quieres pelear? -preguntó Sanako, poniéndose de pie.

- No quiero hacerte daño. -respondió Sakura, pensando que lo que decía era mentira, si seguían peleando, muy probablemente sería Sanako quien le hiciera daño a ella y no sólo por la daga que traía en la mano.

- No lo harás -dijo Sanako, lanzando la daga al suelo, ésta quedó clavada hasta la mitad de la hoja-. Tienes que pelear conmigo. -dijo, abriendo y cerrando los puños. No estaba acostumbrada a pelear sin su daga, pero no sería una pelea justa si la utilizaba en esa ocasión; Sakura no parecía tener armas.

- No tengo que hacerlo si no quiero. -replicó Sakura dándose la vuelta, esperaba que aquella muchachita no la atacara por la espalda.

- Yo tengo la Daga de Hefesto. -le dijo Sanako, cuando Sakura ya había dado cuatro pasos.

Sakura se detuvo y giró sobre sus talones. Sanako señalaba, con una sonrisa divertida y pícara en los labios, la daga enterrada junto a ella. Sakura sabía que tener esa daga era muy importante para su misión, de lo contrario, no podría hacer mucho en contra de Dionisio.

- ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que no mientes? -preguntó.

- No puedes estarlo -replicó Sanako-. Pero puedes creerme. Ares me dijo que tomara el arma antes que tú.

- ¿Por qué lo haría?

Sanako se encogió de hombros.

- Me dio la orden de matarte, y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

Sakura la miró, analizando la situación, podría ser que Sanako estuviera mintiendo y todo aquello no fuera más que una farsa para hacerla perder el tiempo. Por otro lado, si decía la verdad, y una parte dentro de ella decía que así era, ganar podría significar mucho para ella y para Kei. Se acercó dos pasos a Sanako y dejó el morral en el suelo.

- No voy a matarte -dijo Sakura, colocándose los imaginarios guantes rojos que siempre había utilizado-. Sólo te dejaré fuera de combate y luego me llevaré la daga. ¿Está claro?

Sanako sonrió.

- Haz lo que quieras, Sakura. Yo no cambiaré de parecer. -siseó, acercándose. Sakura hizo lo mismo.

Se quedaron separadas a un metro de distancia. Las estaturas eran casi las mismas, Sanako era un poco más alta, Sakura pensó que sería por las botas. La razón era lo de menos.

La mirada castaña se encontró con la violeta, casi parecía que saldrían chispas del punto de encuentro. Ninguna de las dos parpadeaba. La decisión en los ojos de Sanako era mortal. No se detendría ante nada.

Si Hermes en verdad la había acompañado, Sakura rogaba porque estuviera allí en esos momentos, cuidándole la espalda.

* * *

_1516hrs  
12/01/10_

_**Dedicado Especialmente a Mi Maldita Zely!!**  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	9. Artemisa

_Waazzaaaaaaa!!_

_No entiendo por qué este fan Fic tiene tan pocos lectores si son Dioses Olímpicos y Sakura Kasugano!!! por los dioses!! Qué puede ser más emocionante que esa fusión?? hahahahha_

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Sakura y los Dioses**

Capítulo Noveno

(_Artemisa_)

Las dos figuras seguían estáticas en medio del claro. La luna proyectaba débilmente sus sombras a un costado. El viento mecía los cabellos, castaños de Sakura y cobalto de Sanako. Las miradas clavadas la una en la otra. El silencio se extendía como una sábana sobre la cama.

- Que los dioses se apiaden de tu alma. -susurró Sanako. Sakura apenas escuchó sus palabras, estuvo tentada, medio segundo, a preguntarle qué había dicho, pero el puño cortando el aire hacia su rostro le sacó la idea de la cabeza.

Sakura esquivó el derechazo de Sanako, inclinándose a un lado, también levantó el brazo izquierdo para bloquear el golpe. Sanako levantó la rodilla, intentando clavarla en el abdomen de Sakura. La castaña detuvo el ataque con la mano derecha y retrocedió un paso.

Mientras su puño derecho volvía a su posición cerca del cuerpo, Sanako lanzó una patada a la pierna derecha de Sakura, el golpe la hizo apoyar la rodilla en el suelo. Cuando Sakura levantó la mirada, el puño derecho de Sanako ya venía de vuelta hacia su rostro. Lo interceptó con ambas manos, dejándose caer hacia atrás y clavando su pie izquierdo en el abdomen de Sanako, catapultándola por sobre ella. Sin tiempo que perder, se puso de pie.

Sanako hizo lo mismo, alejándose un poco para evitar un posible ataque de Sakura.

- Nada mal. -concedió Sanako y dio un salto imposible. Sakura se quedó atónita al ver la altura que Sanako alcanzaba; cerca de cuatro metros.

Sanako pretendía caer con la rodilla en el rostro de Sakura, pero ella brincó hacia atrás, aterrada por el hundimiento aparecido en la tierra debajo de la rodilla de Sanako, quien lanzó el puño contra Sakura, a la altura de su cuello, sólo que muy desviado. Sakura se dio cuenta de que si Sanako hubiera tenido la daga en la mano, estaría muerta.

Sakura hundió la rodilla en el abdomen de Sanako y la golpeó en la mejilla con el puño. Sanako giró junto con el golpe, estirando el brazo, impactando su puño contra la sien de Sakura. Ella logró mantenerse de pie y lanzó su puño contra la barbilla de Sanako, quien brincó hacia atrás, luego de recibir el golpe, dando una vuelta en el aire y golpeando a Sakura en el mentón, lo que la hizo caer de espaldas.

Derribada en el suelo, Sakura vio que Sanako se acercaba y se puso de pie, esperaba que con esto la chica se detuviera a reconsiderar su ataque, pero no lo hizo.

Bajo la luz de la luna, en mitad de aquel claro, Sakura y Sanako intercambiaron golpes, puñetazos, patadas y rodillazos en una violenta danza que era observada sólo por un par de ojos, ocultos entre la espesura del bosque.

Las respiraciones de Sakura y Sanako se hicieron entrecortadas a medida que el combate seguía y seguía. Ahora caía Sakura, ahora caía Sanako y Sakura rogaba, a todos los dioses que había conocido hasta el momento, que se quedara allí, en el suelo y aceptara la derrota.

Sin embargo, Sanako se ponía de pie y volvía atacarla. Parecía ser que la pelea les llevaría toda la noche. En ese punto, dolía más el cansancio que los golpes de la otra.

Jadeando y empapada en sudor, Sakura pensó que ya era momento de dejar salir ese poder oscuro dentro de ella, de lo contrario jamás se iría de allí y las dos morirían de agotamiento, lo cual sería un desperdicio.

- No creo que esto sea algo que deba de estar en manos de mortales. -dijo una voz a un lado de ellas. Las dos chicas se giraron a la vez para encontrarse con una mujer muy bella que cargaba arco y flecha. En las manos tenía la daga de Hefesto.

- ¿Quién eres tú? -inquirió Sanako.

- Soy Artemisa -dijo la mujer-. Y me llevaré esta daga, ustedes no deberían de jugar con cosas como estas.

- ¡Deja eso! -ordenó Sanako, encarando a Artemisa.

- ¿Y quién eres tú para darme órdenes?

- La dueña de esa daga. ¡Déjala! -Sanako avanzó con paso torpe hacia Artemisa, quien sólo sonreía ante las amenazas de Sanako.

Sakura se alegró por la interrupción y se dejó caer de rodillas, la verdad era que la daga ya no le importaba, lo único que quería era descansar.

- Ya veo, tú eres la mascota de Ares -dijo Artemisa-. Ahora esta daga me pertenece. ¡Me será muy útil!

- ¡Yo no soy la mascota de nadie! -rugió Sanako, deteniéndose a tres metros de Artemisa-. ¡Esa daga es mía!

Sakura admiró su persistencia, en esas condiciones no tenía oportunidad alguna en contra de la diosa, pero aún así insistía.

- Bueno -dijo Artemisa, guardándose la daga-. Si la quieres ven por ella.

Y como si nunca hubiera estado allí, la diosa desapareció.

Sanako dio dos pasos hacia delante y cayó de rodillas, apoyando las manos contra el césped.

- ¡Maldita ladrona! -aulló como un lobo a la luna llena.

Sakura se dejó caer de espaldas y miró al oscuro cielo lleno de estrellas.

Un par de minutos después, el cielo fue bloqueado por una gélida mirada violeta. Sanako se sentó sobre Sakura y apresó su cuello con ambas manos.

- ¿Qué haces? -musitó Sakura, sin ánimos de seguir peleando.

- Primero voy a matarte, luego iré tras de ella. -hizo saber Sanako. Se notaba cansada y la poca presión en su cuello le hizo saber a Sakura que no lograría nada.

- Basta -le dijo-, ya no tienes la daga, no tengo razón para pelear contigo.

Con un esfuerzo que se le hizo titánico y muy doloroso, levantó la mano, apoyándola contra el rostro de Sanako y la arrojó a un lado. Sanako cayó. Quedaron de lado; Sanako medio subida en Sakura, mirándose a los ojos.

- No importa -dijo Sanako-. De todas formas no ibas a derrotarme.

Golpeó a Sakura en la mejilla con la palma.

"_Pero qué insistente._" Pensó Sakura con fastidio.

- Ya no tienes la daga -repitió Sakura, Sanako volvió a cachetearla a la vertiginosa velocidad de un caracol.

- Qué patéticas -dijo una voz grave y hostil. Divertida-. Debo aceptar que fueron una buena entretención por algún rato, pero ahora… -el hombre alto y de piel pálida, vestido de negro, de cabello largo y rojizo como el ocaso, levantó las pobladas cejas mirándolas con nostalgia y pena en el atractivo rostro.

- Ares -musitó Sanako-. Estoy a punto de matarla.

Volvió a cachetear a Sakura.

- Por supuesto -dijo Ares caminando alrededor de ellas-. Déjala, ya no quiero que lo hagas.

- ¿Por qué?

- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones -dijo, acuclillándose junto a sus cabezas-. Sakura, ¿verdad? -ella asintió, lo cual le pareció un movimiento mucho más difícil que subir a la cima del Everest de un brinco-. ¿A qué vas al Olimpo?

Sakura bufó, no tenía fuerzas ni para seguir respirando y este tipo venía a pedirle que le contara una historia muy larga.

- Dionisio -musitó-. Kei… raptada.

- ¿Dionisio raptó a Kei? -Sakura asintió. Ares la miró desconcertado- ¿Quién te lo dijo?

- Hera.

¡Gracias al cielo era un nombre corto!

- Ya veo -dijo Ares y meditó un poco-. Esto va a ser muy divertido -Sakura no supo qué iba a ser lo divertido, pero igual no le gustó el tono de Ares-. Sanako, quiero que acompañes a Sakura y le ayudes a rescatar a su amiga.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tú sabes por qué. -Sanako no dijo nada, sólo cerró los ojos, abatida.

"_¿Por qué lo obedece?_" Se preguntó Sakura y apartó eso de su mente. ¿A quién le importaba?

- ¿Qué hacen allí todavía? Muévanse. -urgió Ares.

- Estamos… agotadas. -gimió Sakura.

Ares miró alrededor y estiró la mano hacia el morral de Sakura, éste levitó hasta llegar a él, quien lo abrió y sacó una pieza del pan que le había dado Atenea.

- Coman un poco. -les dijo dándoles un pedazo a cada quien.

Instantes después, las dos estaban de pie, con las energías renovadas.

- Ahora sí, vayan. -les dijo Ares con una sonrisa que no inspiraba nada más que desconfianza en Sakura. Iba a preguntar por qué la ayudaba, pero el capítulo ya estaba demasiado largo, así que junto con Sanako, la chica que había intentado matarla, se encaminó hacia el Olimpo.

* * *

_1516hrs  
12/01/10_

_**Dedicado Especialmente a Mi Maldita Zely**  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	10. Dionisio

_Waazzaaaaaaa!!_

_Casi llegamos a la conclusión de esta emocionante aventtura hahahaha_

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Sakura y los Dioses**

Capítulo Décimo

(_Dionisio_)

- No se ve tan imponente desde aquí, ¿no lo crees? -preguntó Sakura, mirando el camino que serpenteaba hacia arriba por un costado del Olimpo.

Sanako no respondió y comenzó a subir por dicho camino.

- Sí -dijo Sakura y fue detrás de ella-. Yo también creo que eso no es importante ahora.

Llegaron a la mitad del monte, a un costado del camino había una pequeña cabaña de madera en la que, sentado en el porche, estaba un hombre de largos cabellos castaños brillantes y torso desnudo. Su rostro poseía una belleza exquisita, era tan bello como los demás dioses, sin embargo, éste no provocó la impresión que Sakura había sentido con los anteriores, seguramente estaba acostumbrándose a la belleza que poseían. En la mano sujetaba una copa y una botella de vino descansaba sobre la mesita a su lado. Al verlas, el hombre se puso de pie, tomó la botella y se acercó a ellas, caminando con una elegancia que Sakura jamás había visto. Sanako dio un paso atrás.

- Hola, dulces señoritas. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas? -les preguntó el hombre con voz melosa y bebió de su copa.

- Estamos buscando a Dionisio. -dijo Sakura.

- ¿Ah, sí? -preguntó el hombre-. Pues no busquen más bellísimos retoños, aquí estoy, a sus órdenes. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

Sakura no dijo nada, dio un paso adelante y lo golpeó con el puño en la mejilla. A Sanako se le escapó un gemido. La botella de vino cayó de manos de Dionisio y se hizo pedazos a sus pies.

- ¡¿Dónde está Kei?! -preguntó Sakura con la voz en grito.

- Eso que hiciste fue algo muy estúpido -susurró Dionisio y bebió de la copa hasta terminarse el vino y la arrojó por sobre su hombro-. No sé de quién hablas, no la conozco. Pero has venido a mi casa a ofenderme, eso no voy a perdonártelo.

Por respuesta, recibió un golpe más de Sakura.

- ¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo! -dijo-. ¡Tú trajiste a Kei a este lugar! ¿Dónde está?

Dionisio se llevó la mano a la mejilla y miró a Sakura. La chica pegaba duro.

- ¿Tienes idea de a cuántas muchachitas traigo a este lugar? Por supuesto que no -dijo y dio media vuelta, para volver al porche de la cabaña. Se sentó en la mecedora y en la mesita apareció otra botella y otra copa-. Pero aquí no está, todas ellas vuelven a casa al día siguiente.

- ¡Estás mintiendo! -gritó Sakura acercándose a la cabaña-. Kei no ha vuelto a casa desde hace una semana. Una semana antes de que yo viniera a este lugar.

- Entonces se perdió en el camino. -dijo Dionisio sin darle mucha importancia.

- ¿Dónde está?

- ¿Y yo qué sé? Cada quien es responsable de sus actos, no porque seamos dioses los llevamos de la mano a que hagan las cosas. Sácate eso de la cabeza.

- ¡Tú la trajiste!

- Y la devolví.

- ¡Mentiroso! -gritó Sakura arrojándose contra él. Dionisio la arrojó hacia atrás dándole una patada en el pecho.

Sakura cayó de espaldas y se puso de pie. Miró con odio a Dionisio y se preparó para correr de nuevo hacia él.

- No hagas esto, es molesto -gruñó Dionisio con fastidio-. Odio las peleas.

- Entonces dime dónde está Kei.

- Ya te dije que no lo sé. Ni siquiera la conozco.

- Mujer, de mi edad, cabellos largos, castaños, de mirada soñadora. ¡Es mi mejor amiga! -rugió Sakura.

- ¿Kei? ¿Kei Chitose?

- ¡Sí!

El semblante de Dionisio cambió. De pronto, las facciones de su hermoso rostro se endurecieron. Bebió el contenido de su copa y la dejó en la mesita. Luego se acercó a Sakura.

- Ya recordé quién es tu amiga, Sakura -le dijo, pasando sus brazos por sobre sus hombros y la condujo hacia el camino, donde se encontraba Sanako, petrificada todavía por la sorprendente belleza de Dionisio-. Ella todavía va a quedarse en este lugar, así que será mejor que te vayas.

- ¡No me iré sin ella! -dijo Sakura apartándose de él-. ¡Dime dónde está!

- No puedo hacerlo, ¿no lo entiendes? Tu amiga no fue traída a este lugar para satisfacer mis deseos, ¡sino los de mi padre! -guardó silencio, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

- ¿Tu padre?

- No, yo no dije nada -rectificó Dionisio y tomó la mano de Sakura-. Anda, ya deben irse, tú y tu amiga. No te preocupes por Kei, ella estará bien.

- ¿Zeus? -susurró Sakura abriendo los ojos lo más que sus párpados se lo permitían. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina y se quedó de pie en su lugar, sin que Dionisio pudiera moverla. La mirada del dios estaba cargada de nerviosismo.

- Anda vete, me meterás en problemas. -urgió.

La mirada de Sakura se clavó en la cima del monte Olimpo, por sobre su hombro, en la construcción que despedía rayos de luz dorada en todas direcciones. Kei debía estar allá.

Sakura apartó a Dionisio de un empujón.

- No me iré sin mi amiga -sentenció-. Vamos Sanako, tenemos que ir por Kei.

- ¿No comprendes? -preguntó Dionisio tomándola de la muñeca-. Si subes allá me meterás en problemas.

- No debiste secuestrar a mi amiga en primer lugar. -siseó Sakura. El dolor de la perdida, la furia del acto de los dioses, la idea de que estuvieran jugando con la vida de su amiga, todo eso provocaba un sentimiento cargado de maldad dentro de ella y el poder oscuro crecía y crecía.

- No permitiré que suban. -dijo Dionisio, subiendo el volumen de su voz. Apretó más la muñeca de Sakura y la arrojó hacia el camino, para quedar él entre ella y la cima del Olimpo.

- Apártate -dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie. El aura maligna del _Satsui no Hadou_ la rodeaba por completo, creando una oscuridad que rozaba su piel y la impregnaba con su color oscuro. Los ojos de Sakura pasaron a ser rojos, como estrellas gigantes en el universo que están a punto de morir-. Voy a lastimarte si no te quitas. -la voz había cambiado, carecía de la amabilidad de antes, ahora era amenazante y divertida. Sonaba como si Sakura deseara causarle daño a Dionisio, como si su advertencia fuera en realidad un chiste.

Dionisio no se apartó.

- Una mortal no puede hacerme daño -bufó Dionisio, cruzándose de brazos-. Será mejor que se larguen sino…

Sus palabras dejaron de salir de su boca. El aura que rodeaba a Sakura se fusionó con ella y por alguna broma estúpida del destino, ya no era mortal.

"_¿Cómo, en nombre de los dioses, puede hacer eso?_" Se preguntó Dionisio, con una mueca desencajada por el horror. Al notar esto, Sakura curvó sus labios en una sonrisa depravada. En un movimiento muy veloz, Sakura se acercó a él, sujetándolo del cuello. Sus rostros estuvieron muy cerca, a punto de tocarse. La sonrisa de Sakura parecía una herida de payaso. El aliento apestaba, Dionisio se percató de que aquello era el olor de la muerte. Sakura estaba poseída por su propia furia y el odio guardado dentro de ella.

- _Shun Goku Satsu_. -susurró Sakura, transportando a Dionisio a un plano demencial entre el mundo de los dioses y el mundo humano. Un plano en el que las pesadillas eran para los dioses y no para los niños que han desobedecido a sus padres quedándose hasta tarde mirando películas que no deberían de ver. Los horrores que vio Dionisio en ese lugar lo volvieron loco. Los golpes de Sakura eran demasiado poderosos hasta para él.

Sanako sólo vio que Sakura sujetaba a Dionisio por el cuello y que de pronto, como si le hubieran cortado un pedazo a una película, Sakura estaba de pie a un lado de Dionisio. Sanako, al sentir el poder oscuro de Sakura, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que pensar que nadie, ni siquiera un dios, podría sobrevivir a eso.

- ¿Qué? -se preguntó un momento después. Dionisio convulsionaba, como si intentara levantarse pero algo, una fuerza invisible, lo sujetara en el suelo; una fuerza más poderosa que él.

- Vámonos. -dijo Sakura y reanudó el viaje hacia arriba luego de echarle una última mirada a Dionisio. Su voz había vuelto a ser la misma, aunque estaba quebrada, como si llorara. Sanako estaba segura de que Sakura estaba llorando.

"_¿Qué había sido eso?_" Se preguntó Sanako. "_¿Cómo era posible que tuviera tal poder? ¿Dónde lo había aprendido?_"

Por supuesto, no obtendría respuestas para ninguna de estas preguntas, pero desde ahora, tenía claro que hacer enojar a Sakura no era una buena idea.

* * *

_1532hrs  
17/01/10_

_**Dedicado Especialmente a Mi Maldita Zely**  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	11. Zeus

_Waazzaaaaaaa!!_

_Pues esta es la última parte de esta épica historia de Sakura Kasugano con su encuentro con los dioses del Olimpo._

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Sakura y los Dioses**

Capítulo Décimo Primero

(_Zeus_)

Las puertas estaban abiertas. Era una enorme reja dorada terminada en flechas de diamantes en las que había miles de piedras preciosas incrustadas a lo largo de ésta. Algunas eran rubís, perlas, esmeraldas. Otras brillaban del color de la plata como pequeños espejos, Sakura no las conocía y Sanako había oído hablar de ellas, pero jamás las había visto.

Antes de entrar, intercambiaron una mirada. A Sakura le gustaba mucho el color frío de los ojos de Sanako, a Sanako se le hacían aburridos los castaños de Sakura. Sin embargo, sabía que ese no era el único color de esos ojos. Muy en el fondo, si uno se quedaba mirando fijamente esos ojos castaños, podía percibir la tenue chispa roja de su poder oculto. Malévolo.

Entraron en el lugar lleno de luz. Ésta las abrazó con una calidez que desearon jamás se apartara de ellas. La nostalgia de otros lugares se deslizó por sus cuerpos, haciéndoles desear volver a ese lugar especial lo más pronto posible. Las paredes de aquel recinto estaban llenas de luz, como si estas estuvieran hechas de millones de soles.

Llegaron a un gran salón que se extendía cuatro campos de fútbol a lo largo y dos a lo ancho. El cielo raso alcanzaba una altura de 25 metros y estaba decorado con varias nubes, ángeles y humanos jugando en un parque de césped verde y brillante, mojado por el rocío. Había muchos niños, muchas niñas, adolescentes, mujeres y hombres, todos ellos muy felices. Todos ellos desnudos.

Sakura y Sanako se detuvieron en mitad de aquel gran salón, mirando a todas partes, asombradas por la exquisita decoración del lugar, fascinadas por los nuevos detalles encontrados en las pinturas en cada inspección. Atónitas ante las texturas que parecían más reales que pintura.

- ¿Dónde crees que esté? -preguntó Sanako, obligándose a dejar de mirar las paredes y concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer. Una parte de ella protestó por esto, pero tenían que hacerlo.

- No lo sé, pero este lugar es hermoso. -replicó Sakura, descubriendo una figura en una de las paredes que llamó mucho su atención.

- ¿A dónde vas? -le preguntó Sanako al ver que se alejaba.

La figura que había llamado su atención, era la de una joven de cabello largo que jugaba con unos niños a los que perseguía. El rostro de la chica estaba decorado con una sonrisa que a Sakura le pareció más falsa que un billete de juguete.

- ¿Quién es? -le preguntó Sanako parándose junto a ella.

- Es Kei. -dijo Sakura alargando la mano para tocar la pintura. Al hacerlo, pareció como si hubiese tocado una pantalla de plasma y entonces todas las figuritas, de ángeles y personas, comenzaron a moverse. Las risas de todos ellos inundaron el lugar.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? -preguntó una voz estruendosa que las hizo estremecerse. Era una voz grave y severa.

Sakura y Sanako volvieron al centro de la estancia y miraron en todas direcciones, intentando encontrar la fuente de aquella voz. Intentando encontrar a Zeus.

- Somos Sakura y Sanako -dijo Sakura-. Hemos venido por Kei.

El cielo, la pintura del techo, comenzó a llenarse de nubarrones oscuros y amenazantes que se deslizaban desde los rincones hacia el centro, justo por sobre las cabezas de Sakura y Sanako. Cuando se juntaron algunas, comenzaron a girar. La luz de relámpagos las iluminaba desde dentro mientras más y más nubes seguían juntándose en el lugar. El trueno de los relámpagos hacía retumbar las paredes y los corazones de las chicas que se acurrucaban con temor. Los rayos comenzaron a escapar de las nubes, cayendo alrededor de Sakura y Sanako. De pronto, todo quedó en calma mientras la velocidad del giro de las nubes se hizo más lenta. Sakura y Sanako se preguntaron qué estaría ocurriendo, cuando repentinamente un relámpago que las encegueció, cayó delante de ellas, a unos cinco metros de donde se encontraba, haciendo que algunos trozos de la loza salieran en todas direcciones y levantando una cortina de polvo.

En el lugar de impacto apareció Zeus.

El dios era un hombre muy alto, musculoso, cubierto únicamente por una falda de lino. Sus cabellos plateados se movían como si allí dentro el viento soplara sólo para él. La enorme barba cubría su cuello y parte de su pecho. El rostro severo y autoritario. Las manos grandes y poderosas. Los pies desnudos y perfectos. Sanako sintió deseos de abrazarlo y quedarse con él.

- ¿Dónde está Kei? -dijo Sakura, sacando a Sanako de su ensimismamiento.

Los chispeantes ojos azules de Zeus se posaron en Sakura, la examinó de arriba a abajo.

- Tú eres Sakura, ¿cierto? -preguntó sin dejar de mirarla.

- Sí -respondió la chica y dio un paso al frente-. Dime dónde está Kei.

- Y tú eres Sanako, la mascota de Ares. -dijo Zeus sin prestar atención a las palabras de Sakura. Las manos de Sanako se cerraron en puños al escuchar las palabras del dios.

- Lamentarás haber dicho eso. -amenazó.

- ¡¿Dónde está Kei?! -gritó Sakura, cerrando los puños.

- Váyanse -dijo Zeus agitando una mano, restándoles importancia-. Estoy muy ocupado.

- ¡Espera! -lo llamó Sanako, antes de que Sakura lo hiciera. Se acercó a él dando largas zancadas y se quedó delante de él, mirándolo a los ojos. La diferencia de estaturas era demasiada. Sanako apenas le llegaba al pecho-. No nos iremos de aquí hasta que te disculpes por lo que dijiste.

Zeus la miró arqueando una ceja y comenzó a reír.

- Váyanse -le dijo y se giró para irse -. No me importa lo que quieran, ustedes humanos ya no me interesan.

- ¡Oye! -lo llamó Sanako, sujetándolo del brazo para hacerlo girar. Cuando Zeus la miró, el puño de Sanako cortó el aire entre ellos para estrellarse contra su rostro. La barba blanca se compactó bajo la fuerza del golpe, pero al llegar a la piel una corriente eléctrica sacudió el cuerpo de Sanako y la expulsó hacia atrás. Cayó de espaldas deslizándose por el suelo. Zeus la miró con desdén.

- Eres una estúpida -le dijo, acercándose a ella-. ¿Acaso Ares no te explicó lo terrible que puedo ser? Ustedes dos mortales no pueden hacerme daño alguno -a medida que hablaba y su voz subía de volumen, las nubes en el cielo raso iban acumulándose sobre él-. ¡Yo soy Zeus! -gritó abriendo los brazos-. ¡Señor del Olimpo, rey de los dioses olímpicos, señor del trueno y amo de este mundo que osaron profanar con sus sucias pisadas!

Extendió la mano hacia Sanako y un rayo salió de las nubes sobre él. La luz del relámpago cayó golpeando a Sanako en el pecho. La chica se retorció gritando de dolor, elevándose unos centímetros en el aire.

- ¡Basta! -gritó Sakura. Los ojos azules y chispeantes de Zeus se posaron sobre ella, pero Sakura no claudicó en su decisión de hacerle frente; tenía que resistir y no sólo por Kei. Era claro que si no derrotaban a Zeus, las tres morirían en ese lugar.

Aunque no era un lugar tan malo para morir.

El castigo que Sanako recibía se detuvo. La chica quedó tendida en el suelo, humeando y con la sangre escurriendo por las heridas de calcinación. Sakura pudo ver que todavía respiraba, con dificultad, pero lo hacía, eso era bueno. Seguir con vida daba una posibilidad de salvación. Sakura tocó el morral, donde estaba la medicina.

"_Aguanta, Sanako._" Pidió en su mente.

- El castigo terminará cuando yo lo decida -dijo Zeus. Perdiendo todo el interés en Sanako, se concentró en Sakura-. El castigo será inimaginablemente doloroso y terminará cuando ¡YO LO DIGA! -bramó y del cielo raso comenzaron a caer relámpagos sobre Sakura. Ella los esquivaba todos; arrojándose a un lago, brincando al otro, ocultándose detrás de uno de los pilares.

"_Así no lograré nada,_" pensó sintiendo el cosquilleo producido en su mejilla por la cercanía de uno de los rayos. "_Puedo hacerlo, puedo acercarme a él._"

Sakura salió corriendo de detrás del pilar. Los rayos intentaban alcanzarla. Ella los esquivaba y, a medida que se acercaba a Zeus, iba concentrando su _ki_ en las palmas de las manos. Antes de llegar al dios, torció a la derecha y dio un brinco por sobre él, con lo que Zeus dejó de lanzar rayos, para evitar que por error, le cayera uno a él.

Mientras Zeus se daba la vuelta para encarar a Sakura, ella aterrizó, separó las piernas y concentró lo más que pudo de su poder, permitiendo que un poco del _Satsui no Hadou_ se manifestara en sus manos.

- ¡¡Shinku Hadouken!! -gritó proyectando las manos contra Zeus. La energía, de un claro color azul, impactó de lleno contra el torso desnudo del dios.

Zeus salió volando de espaldas por la energía de Sakura. Cayó en el suelo a un costado de Sanako, quien lo miró derribado e intentó sonreír sin conseguirlo.

Las nubes sobre Sakura se arremolinaron y un relámpago la hizo caer al suelo en medio de una terrible agonía protagonizada por el dolor de la descarga.

- ¿Pensaste que me derrotarías con eso? -preguntó Zeus mientras se ponía de pie-. No, no, no. Otros dioses lo han intentado y no consiguieron nada. ¿Qué te hace pensar que una mortal como tú podría derrotarme? -Zeus se detuvo a un lado de Sakura y la sujetó del cuello para levantarla-. No puedes hacerme nada. -siseó provocando una descarga en el cuerpo de Sakura.

"_Si tan sólo tuviera la daga,_" pensó Sakura en medio de la agonía del dolor. "_Si tan sólo tuviera la daga ya te habría dado tu merecido._"

_No la necesitas, Sakura_

Escuchó la voz de Atenea.

_La daga es sólo un símbolo y no la necesitas para derrotar a un dios._

"_¿Y entonces cómo?_"

Zeus la arrojó contra uno de los pilares. Sakura pudo escuchar el chasquido de su columna y varias costillas al romperse. Intentó gritar, pero la voz no le salió. El dolor era inmenso y quería arrastrarla como un animal carroñero a su guarida de inconsciencia. Sakura se aferró a la realidad con uñas y dientes.

Uno de los frasquitos de medicina salió del morral y rodó hasta donde Sakura pudo verlo, no tenía más que estirar la mano para alcanzarlo.

_Recuerda las palabras de los dioses, Sakura._

¿Las palabras? ¿Qué podría recordar en medio del dolor? La medicina, claro. Apolo se la había dado y le había dicho que pelearía. Además de que su futuro era incierto.

"_¿Por qué no podía verlo claramente?_" Se preguntó Sakura.

Zeus comenzó a acercarse a ella.

"_Hefesto dijo algo también, y Hades. Pocas almas en el inframundo, y eso era porque…_"

- Debiste haberte quedado en casa, niña estúpida -dijo Zeus, deteniéndose a dos metros de Sakura. Las nubes volvían a brillar, arremolinándose sobre su cabeza-. Ahora voy a matarte.

- No. -dijo Sakura. El cuerpo le dolía, hablar le dolía, pero la voz salió firme, sin titubeos.

- Sí, Sakura, éste es tu fin.

- No -volvió a decir ella, estirando su brazo para sujetar el frasco-. Yo creo en la ciencia. Creo en la buena voluntad de la gente. Creo en las aves y en que el esfuerzo constante genera grandes cosas -sus dedos se cerraron alrededor del frasquito-. También creo en que esta medicina, poción o agua… curará todas mis heridas y las de Sanako.

Con gran esfuerzo, al borde de la oscuridad de la bruma, Sakura destapó la botellita y la bebió. La medicina le recorrió la garganta en un torrente cálido y dulce que de inmediato llenó su cuerpo con una bellísima sensación de luz. Como si de su espíritu emanara la energía de todas las estrellas en la vía Láctea. Los huesos se pegaron, reconstruyéndose sin dejar evidencia alguna de que alguna vez estuvieron fracturados. Los golpes externos también sanaron y Sakura se puso de pie, sintiéndose mejor que nunca. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la exquisita sensación que la medicina le proporcionaba. Alzó los brazos a los costados y respiró hondo, dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios.

- También creo en las promesas y en que las estrellas fugaces cumplen deseos -abrió los ojos y clavó la mirada en el rostro impasible de Zeus-. Creo en todo eso… -se acercó al dios, sin temor, sin titubear-. Creo en todo eso, pero no creo en ti.

Zeus salió expulsado hacia atrás, como si en Sakura se hubiese originado una fuertísima explosión. El cuerpo de Zeus impactó contra uno de los pilares y éste se hizo pedazos. El dios lanzó un alarido indignado de furia y dolor.

- ¡No puedes hacerme esto! -rugió Zeus, haciendo que el mundo se estremeciera.

Los relámpagos que caían, no afectaban a Sakura. Ella se acercó a Sanako, se arrodilló junto a ella y le dio el segundo frasco de medicina. Instantes después, Sanako estaba de pie.

- ¡Voy a matarlas a las dos! -gritó Zeus juntando gran cantidad de rayos entre las manos.

- No -dijo Sakura y el poder de Zeus se perdió-. Lo que no existe no puede dañarnos. -dijo.

Zeus cayó de rodillas, sin dejar de gritar de dolor e indignación. La mortal lo había derrotado. Su destino como dios estaba escrito completamente por la fe de los mortales. Esa era su condena por ser un dios.

En ese momento, las puertas de aquel lugar se abrieron por un tremendo vendaval. En el umbral apareció Hera. Su rostro estaba desencajado por la furia. Sus ojos buscaron a Zeus y se acercó a él a grandes zancadas.

- ¡Eres un maldito! -le gritó y le dio una bofetada-. Tú y el estúpido de Dionisio me han engañado por última vez. ¡Es la última vez!

Vociferó sujetando a su hermano por los cabellos. Lo arrastró para sacarlo de allí. Sin hacer caso de Sakura y Sanako. Claro que tenía algunas cosas que decirles, sobre todo a la amiga de Sakura. ¡Mira que meterse con su marido! ¡Maldita zorra!, sin embargo, ahora que habían descubierto cómo hacerles daño, era mejor no acercarse.

La enorme sala quedó en silencio. Al fondo se abrió una puerta y por ella apareció Kei. Sakura corrió hacia ella. Se abrazaron, rieron y se dijeron lo felices que estaban de encontrarse de nuevo una con la otra.

- Me da gusto que vinieras por mí -dijo Kei, abrazando a Sakura otra vez-. No sabes lo horrible que fue. Zeus me dijo que debía darle una hija; Kataryzna, ¿puedes creerlo?

- ¿Para eso te quería? -preguntó Sakura con las cejas arqueadas.

- ¡Sí!

- Estuviste aquí más de una semana, ¿no pasó nada?

- No, es un depravado. ¡No se decidió por el traje que debía de usar!

- Bueno… no importa, ahora estás a salvo. -sonrió Sakura y la abrazó, intentando no reírse de la suerte que su amiga había tenido.

- Muchas gracias -dijo Kei y miró a Sanako. Se separó de Sakura y se acercó a ella-. Muchísimas gracias por ayudarme. -le dijo estrechándola entre sus brazos.

Sanako no supo cómo reaccionar. La verdad era que no había querido acompañar a Sakura, pero Ares la había obligado, sometiéndola a diversas humillaciones por parte de algunos dioses. El cálido agradecimiento de Kei, le hizo sentir algo nuevo y extraño por dentro; una sensación aún mejor que la proporcionada por el alivio de la medicina de Apolo. Nunca antes nadie le había agradecido por nada, lo que ella hacía, lo hacía para ella misma.

- Sabía que lo harías -dijo Atenea, apareciendo por la misma puerta por la que había entrado y salido Hera. En esta ocasión, tenía una estatura más _normal_. Se acercó a Sakura-. Sin duda serías la mejor de mis aprendices -le dijo colocando una mano en su hombro-. Para mí sería un gran honor que te quedaras un tiempo.

Sakura sonrió.

- No puedo hacerlo. Tengo mucha tarea que hacer, y ya falté demasiado a la universidad. Debo ponerme al corriente.

- Es una lástima, la verdad -dijo atenea y se giró hacia Sanako-. Ven conmigo, Ares te devolverá tu daga.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó Sakura-. ¿La daga de Hefesto es tuya?

- No, mi daga es otra -respondió Sanako-. Ares la robó para obligarme a matarte. Para mí esa daga-ritual es muy importante, perteneció a mi aldea por mucho tiempo.

- ¡Ah! -dijo Sakura sin entender del todo las palabras de Sanako-. Me alegra que vayas a recuperarla. Muchas gracias por ayudarme, no lo habría logrado sin ti.

- Eres una mentirosa -replicó Sanako-. Yo no hice nada. Voy a asesinar al autor.

- Bueno, quizá volvamos a encontrarnos. -sonrió Sakura.

- Claro -dijo Sanako. Un atisbo de sonrisa sincera apareció en sus labios y su mirada fría se suavizó-. Y entonces nadie va a detener la pelea.

- Vamos. -dijo Atenea.

Sanako asintió y juntas se encaminaron hacia la puerta.

Sakura y Kei caminaron hasta el umbral y despidieron a Sanako y a Atenea desde la puerta.

- ¿Cómo vamos a volver a casa? -preguntó Kei.

Sakura se permitió contemplar aquel mundo de dioses desde la cima del Olimpo antes de responder que no sabía. Aquel mundo era hermoso y desearía poder quedarse un poco más y aprender lo que Atenea tenía para enseñarle. Pero no podía hacerlo. La universidad era más importante y algunas veces, debes sacrificar sueños por un futuro.

- Volvamos con Hermes. Él nos ayudará. -dijo Sakura y comenzaron el viaje de vuelta a casa.

- ¿Conoces a Hermes? -preguntó Kei.

- ¡Claro! Y a Hades, Apolo, Hefesto, Ares y Dionisio. ¡No te imaginas las cosas por las que pase!

- Me habría gustado conocerlos también.

- No son la gran cosa.

- ¡Cuéntame! -exigió Kei, muy emocionada.

Y Sakura le contó.

¡Ja, bingo!

* * *

_1721hrs  
19/01/10_

_**Dedicado especialmente a mi Maldita Zely**  
I Fucking love you no matter what!!  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	12. 12 Afrodita

_Waazzaaaaa!!_

_Pues por fin llegamos al final con esta lista de retos y vicios y dioses. La última entrega corresponde a Afrodita y debo decir que esta es una historia para mí y para algunas personas. Sí, en esta fui egoista. Si no has leído "El Reflejo del Deso" y los primeros vicios que escribí de Sakura, tal vez no entiendas ni disfrutes al 100% este relato. La realización de éste fue muy interesante, al principio quería hacerlo parte de la aventura que tuvo Sakura con los demás dioses, pero después pensé que se vería muy falso y que había una excusa muy chafa para el limón que quería desarrollar. Fue entonces que mis otros personajes vinieron a rescatarme ^^_

_Ojalá que lo disfruten y muchas gracias a quines leyeron estos doce Fan Fics._

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Sakura y los Dioses**

Capítulo Décimo Segundo

(_Afrodita_)

Todavía te falta una. -dijo él.

Aquella tarde era fresca. Espesas nubes blancas se deslizaban por el cielo azul, trayendo la sombra y refrescando más el día. Dentro de algunas horas el sol se ocultaría detrás del horizonte y la noche aparecería con sus brillantes joyas adornando su vestido negro.

- ¡Ya lo sé! No tienes por qué recordármelo siempre. -dijo ella, fastidiada por los constantes recordatorios.

- No lo haría si tu solita fueras a buscarlas. -replicó él con una sonrisa torcida en los labios.

- ¿Por qué no simplemente me dejas y ya?

- ¿En serio? -preguntó él y se detuvo.

"_Sí_" pensó ella, deteniéndose y mirándolo. "_Lárgate de una vez._"

Lo miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que él quería, que no cumpliera con el trato para largarse llevándose consigo a Vanesa.

- No. Pronto te daré la que falta. -dijo y siguió caminando.

- ¿Cuándo es pronto? -preguntó él, siguiéndola.

- No lo sé. Hoy no, tengo cosas que hacer.

- ¿Qué puede ser más importante que saldar nuestra deuda? Todavía puedo…

- ¡Sí, sí, sí! Ya sé lo que puedes hacer. Tampoco tienes que recordármelo. Pero hoy es el único día que puedo asistir a la convención de psicología y vienen doctores de todo el mundo.

- ¿Y eso qué?

- No puedes ser tan imbécil -gruñó ella y lo miró. Cierto, a él no le importaban esas cosas-. Para mí es muy importante y me gustaría que no me acompañes.

- ¿Por qué no? Podría estar allí la última.

- Lo dudo, pero haz lo que quieras. Sólo no te me acerques mucho.

* * *

Aquella sería la primera conferencia de Sakura. Todavía era estudiante y le faltaban dos años para terminar la universidad. Aquella oportunidad había aparecido de repente y supo que no debía desaprovecharla.

Estaba nerviosa, por supuesto. Aquel era un país distinto, gente muy especializada que iba, quizá a criticar, quizá porque no tenía otra cosa que hacer, quizá a adquirir nuevos conocimientos… y también estaba su profesor; el hombre que había confiado en ella y la había llevado hasta ese país, a ese lugar, para que ella pudiera exponer y explicar algunos de los más recientes descubrimientos acerca del Alzheimer.

- ¿Estás lista, Sakura? -preguntó su profesor, apoyando una mano en su hombro. Sakura lo miró. Él era un hombre mayor, usaba lentes y sus labios estaban rodeados de arrugas.

- Sí, creo que sí. -replicó Sakura y ahora se sentía más preparada.

Salió al escenario y se paró detrás del micrófono. Antes de comenzar a hablar, miró a todos los presentes y pidió que las luces se apagaran un momento.

A lo largo de su exposición presentó varias diapositivas y animaciones de las reacciones que ocurren en el organismo.

Cuando terminó, las luces volvieron a iluminar el lugar y la mirada de Sakura se posó en los ojos verdes de una hermosa joven en la tercera fila. La chica de cabellos color carmín como la sangre parecía estar discutiendo con un hombre de cabello largo y muy oscuro, tanto como sus ojos.

La voz de Sakura fue silenciada por la belleza de aquella joven. La chica de los ojos esmeralda pareció notarlo y la miró, directo a los ojos. Sakura dio un respingo, sobresaltada por lo que aquellos ojos expresaban. La mirada era intensa y estaba cargada de amor, deseo y lujuria. Sakura no comprendió cómo una mirada podía expresar tanto ni que era aquella sensación cálida que sintió dentro de ella.

La chica de la tercera fila sonrió. Los labios rosas eran poco menos que perfectos y provocaron la leve chispa del deseo en Sakura.

- ¿Te sientes bien? -le preguntó su profesor, oculto detrás de la pantalla blanca.

Sakura volvió a la realidad y asintió.

Las palabras volvieron a ella y finalizó su exposición con el corazón acelerado.

* * *

A mitad de la exposición de Sakura, él había comenzado con lo mismo otra vez. Él, al verla entrar al escenario, había reconocido a la chica, quién era la primera persona en el mundo que se había atrevido a golpearlo y seguía con vida.

- La quiero a ella, Esmeralda. -había dicho.

- ¿De qué hablas? -había preguntado ella sin entender sus palabras, no creía que su acompañante estuviese hablando de la glándula que en aquellos momentos Sakura mencionaba.

- Su alma -había replicado él-. Quiero que me ofrezcas el alma de Sakura Kasugano.

- ¿Estás loco? -se había escandalizado ella, girándose para mirarlo.

- Piénsalo bien, lo nuestro podría terminar hoy. -había dicho Aikanáro y el mundo pareció quedarse en silencio.

Esmeralda había mirado hacia el escenario y se había topado con la mirada castaña de Sakura.

"_Ella por el fin del trato con el demonio._" Había pensado Esmeralda, sería una buena opción, la propuesta sonaba tentadora.

Sí, lo haría. Le había dedicado a Sakura una sonrisa; una de las mejores, debía engancharla para ganarse su confianza y luego… ofrecer su alma al demonio junto a ella.

Cuando la conferencia terminó, se ofrecieron bocadillos y un poco de vino en el lobby del lugar.

Sakura estaba junto a su profesor, platicando con un par de doctores acerca de las enzimas en el cerebro que producen la enfermedad del olvido, cuando ella se acercó.

Los hombres se quedaron mudos admirando su belleza. De pie, allí frente a ellos, parecía una diosa, más hermosa que Afrodita.

- Hola, Sakura. -saludó extendiendo su mano, en sus labios danzaba una sonrisa encantadora que la cautivó.

- Hola -replicó Sakura-. Disculpa, ¿te conozco?

- No, no tenemos el… placer de conocernos -respondió la chica haciendo énfasis en la palabra "_placer_", jaló a Sakura hacia sí y dijo-: pero podríamos conocernos ahora. ¿Me acompañas?

Sakura no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando la chica ya la llevaba hacia la mesa donde se encontraban las bebidas.

- Me llamo Esmeralda. Tu exposición me pareció muy interesante.

- Muchas gracias, la verdad es que estaba un poco nerviosa.

- ¿Es tu primera vez? -preguntó Esmeralda con picardía. Sonrió y le tendió una copa a Sakura.

- Sí -respondió Sakura y tomó la copa-. Es la primera vez que hablo frente a tanta gente.

- Lo hiciste muy bien para ser tu primera vez. Brindo por eso.

- Salud. -Sakura sonrió, aquella chica parecía estar acosándola pero no estaba del todo segura. Su presencia era agradable, al igual que su voz y su mirada. Bebió de la copa y ambas siguieron platicando durante largo rato.

A medida que las horas avanzaron, el lugar comenzó a quedarse vacío. Los doctores que habían dado su exposición por la mañana, ahora se despedían y por el salón sólo quedaban algunos grupos pequeños en los que el tema que se debatía todavía no llegaba a un punto en el que todos estuvieran de acuerdo.

Sakura y Esmeralda no habían tomado más de dos copas de vino, sin embargo, Sakura ya se sentía un poco mareada y sentía que estaba riéndose de forma estúpida. Esmeralda ya no quiso que su compañera siguiera bebiendo, alegando que no quería emborracharla.

- De ese modo no lo disfrutaremos igual -dijo la chica del cabello carmín y Sakura no supo decir si bromeaba o hablaba enserio.

La distancia entre ellas se había acortado y hablaban en susurros. La voz de Esmeralda era una melodía coqueta que agradaba a Sakura cada vez más. Se quedaron en silencio un momento, mirándose a los ojos. Las copas estaban vacías y el lugar casi desierto.

Esmeralda avanzó un paso, Sakura retrocedió otro y chocó contra la pared. No tenía a dónde correr y tampoco quería hacerlo.

- Eres una mujer preciosa, Sakura -susurró Esmeralda a unos centímetros de su rostro-. Me gustas.

De los labios rosas de Esmeralda emanó una esencia embriagante; su aliento fusionado con el suave aroma del vino. Sakura sintió que el piso se movía. Sus manos se aferraron a las caderas de Esmeralda y sus labios se unieron en un beso exquisito que duró muy poco tiempo, en opinión de ambas chicas.

Las manos hábiles de Esmeralda se deslizaron por los costados de Sakura. Pegó el cuerpo al de ella, besándola todavía con una pasión que no había sentido antes por nadie. El cuerpo, el sabor y el calor de Sakura le inspiraban nuevas ideas, le hacía hervir sensaciones y deseos en lo más hondo de su ser.

"_¿Por qué?_" se preguntó y apartó la pregunta de su mente. Se abandonó a las emociones que los labios de Sakura le provocaban y puso sus manos en movimiento para regalarle el mejor de los orgasmos a su compañera.

Sakura sintió las manos de Esmeralda subiendo la tela de su vestido, exponiendo sus piernas. Las yemas de los dedos de Esmeralda tocaron la piel de los muslos de Sakura y no pudo evitar que un jadeo escapara de sus labios sellados por los de Esmeralda.

"_¿Cómo lo hace?_" se preguntó y apartó su duda para seguir disfrutando de las caricias de Esmeralda.

Los dedos exploradores trazaron los límites de la prenda íntima de Sakura. Las piernas le temblaron, amenazando con arrojarla al suelo. Esmeralda la sostuvo, apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella.

- Sakura -era su profesor-. ¡Nos vamos! -anunció entrando a la sala en la que ellas dos se encontraban. Se quedó parado en el umbral, mirándolas con las cejas arqueadas.

Las dos chicas estaban a dos pasos de distancia la una de la otra, las dos jadeaban y el vestido de Sakura dejaba ver sus espinillas.

- ¡Por dios, Sakura! -dijo su profesor, escandalizado y meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro-. Dijiste que dejarías de pelear.

Sakura suspiró aliviada y se acomodó el vestido.

- Discúlpeme, profesor. Lo… lo que pasa…

- ¡Yo insistí! -interrumpió Esmeralda sin vacilación en la voz-. Ha sido culpa mía, y le ruego que me disculpe.

El hombre sonrió y asintió.

- Está bien, supongo que uno no puede dejar de hacer lo que le gusta de un día a otro. Pero ahora debemos irnos, Sakura. Quizá terminen su enfrentamiento en otra ocasión.

- Sí, quizá -Esmeralda sonrió a Sakura-. No puedo esperar.

Sakura se ruborizó.

- Hasta luego -dijo, haciendo una reverencia-. Ha sido un placer.

- Desde luego. -respondió Esmeralda con una inclinación.

Sakura y su profesor salieron del lugar. En el umbral, Sakura se detuvo y miró a Esmeralda. Había tanto en esa mirada castaña; deseo, lujuria y una promesa. Sakura sonrió y salió del lugar.

Esmeralda se quedó de pie, por primera vez, sin saber qué hacer. Estaba deseando que Sakura volviera corriendo para darle rienda suelta a sus pasiones.

Pero Sakura no volvió.

Esmeralda supo que tenía que ir tras ella si quería volver a probar el sabor de sus labios.

- Así que… también se te escapan sin que puedas hacer nada -comentó Aikanáro. Apareció detrás de Esmeralda-. Eso es algo que no se ve todos los días. ¿Qué pasó?

- Nada -dijo Esmeralda alejándose de él. No iría detrás de Sakura, al menos, no todavía. Primero entregaría la última alma para saldar su cuenta con Aikanáro-. Estaré con ella, pero no te entregaré su alma.

- Tienes que hacerlo, Esmeralda -le dijo el demonio-. Con eso podrías olvidarte de mí y ser feliz para siempre con Vanesa. ¿No te gusta la idea?

- ¿Por qué te importa tanto que yo sea feliz? -preguntón dándose la vuelta.

- No digas tonterías -se burló él-. Eso no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

- Entonces es el alma de Sakura -dijo ella, escrutando los ojos negros del demonio-. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

Aikanáro no dijo nada. Sonrió y se alejó hacia el umbral.

- Limítate a hacer tu parte del trato y no hagas preguntas. -dijo y salió sin agregar nada más.

Esmeralda se quedó allí, preguntándose el porqué del interés de Aikanáro en Sakura. ¿Se conocerían?

Esmeralda no lo sabía, pero podría averiguarlo. No ese día. En esos momentos estaba demasiado excitada como para hacer cualquier cosa. Se iría a casa y le haría el amor a Vanesa. Después… bueno, después ya vería qué hacer.

* * *

_1940hrs  
20/03/10  
Ed.__  
12/04/10_

_**Dedicado Especialmente a Mi Maldita Zely**  
Fucking Love yaaa, bitch!!  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


End file.
